Kuroko no Koi
by RallFreecss
Summary: "Aku menyukai mu, Kurochin"/"Jangan dengarkan dia, kau harus jadi milikku"/"I-ini bukan seperti aku menginginkan mu atau semacamnya, nanodayo"/"Kita akan menciptakan permainan basket yang hebat jika bersama"/"Aku sangat mencintaimu ssu "/ Siapakah yang akan dipilih gadis bermata biru langit itu? Warn Inside! RnR
1. Chapter 1

Nyaahahahah~ xD Fanfic KnB kedua nih~ Buat kali ini aku bikin special buat Ryuusan [yang reviewnya ga bisa dibalas T^T]

Baiklah, setelah berkecimpung di dunia –ohok- Yaoi –ohok- untuk pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic yang straight :v Do'akan saya sukses yaaa~ Yah, buat cerita kali ini, mungkin akan dibikin sedikit lebih serius, tapi saya ga pernah bisa lepas dari unsur komedi gagal T^T Yah, do'akan saja yah, Readers tercintaa~

_Note : Ini fanfic sambilan, sembari mengerjakan AkaKuro no Family beserta sequelnya yang mna merupakan request-an readers tercinta._

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, etc :v**

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis berambut biru itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya setelah tadi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kuroko-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Akashi-san" Gadis itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud Hyuuga-sensei.

"Baiklah, mari kita memulai pelajaran hari ini," seru Hyuuga-sensei.

Kuroko membuka tasnya, namun ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia menoleh dan membuka mulut mungilnya

"Ano.. Akashi-san, aku belum mendapatkan buku pelajaran. Dapatkah kita berbagi buku?"

Jantung Akashi Seijuro berdetak kencang, ia memalingkan kepalanya agar rona yang timbul di pipinya tak dilihat oleh mata sebiru langit gadis itu.

Akashi menyodorkan bukunya lebih dekat pada Kuroko, agar mata birunya dapat menjelajahi isi buku sejarah itu dengan lebih mudah.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah si gadis,

"Arigatou, Akashi-san" suara Kuroko yang kembali terdengar di telinga pemuda berambut merah cherry itu membuat pipi Akashi kembali memerah.

"I-ini hanya hal kecil" tukas Akashi, [Are, sejak kapan Akashi jadi Tsundere begini?]

Kuroko kembali tersenyum, jarang-jarang gadis itu banyak tersenyum. Apakah Akashi Seijuro akan mengubah sesuatu didalam kehidupan nona bermata biru langit itu?

* * *

**Kuroko P.O.V **

"Anda benar Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, _nanodayo_?" seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata memandangiku aneh. Aku menghela nafasku,

"Iya, benar" jawab ku, ia memandangiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, pemuda itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Ano, maaf sebelumnya, bukankah ini nama untuk seorang laki-laki, _nanodayo_?" tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu,

"I-iya, memang benar. Aku mendapatkan nama itu karena alasan keluarga" jelasku sambil mencoba memaksakan tersenyum, haah, terkutuklah nama itu!

"Oh, maafkan aku, _nanodayo_" pintanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit,

"Namaku adalah Midorima Shintarou, aku wakil ketua osis_, yoroshiku, nanodayo_" tambahnya, aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ku.

"Bisakah kita memulainya, _nanodayo_?" "Tentu,saja"

Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor, mengunjungi setiap gedung yang ada di SMA Teiko ini. Sekolah ini memang cukup luas, jadi aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku berkeliling. Ternyata, Midorima inilah yang menjadi pendampingku.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, kami akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar. Sepertinya gedung olahraga.

"Ano, maaf, ini gedung apa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, Midorima menoleh,

"Ini gedung olahraga. Khusus basket. Klub basket selalu latihan disini, _nanodayo_" jelas Midorima, aku ber-oh panjang.

"_Basket? Waah, aku ingin lihat!"_ gumamku dalam hati,

"Kau ingin lihat ke dalam? Kebetulan aku juga wakil ketua tim basket. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk latihan, _nanodayo_"

Eh? Dia membaca pikiranku? Aku mengangguk pelan, kami berduapun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oi, bermain yang benar!" "Kise jangan bermalas-malasan!" "Aomine-chin juga coba serius sedikit!"

Suasana di dalam sini benar-benar hebat, bukan hanya bangunannya, tapi juga para pemain yang kemampuannya luar biasa.

"Maaf aku terlambat, _nanodayo_" semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada Midorima dan aku tentunya.

"Wah, Mido-chin membawa wanita bersamanya" celetuk salah satu pemain yang bertubuh paling tinggi, mungkin sekitar 2 meter.

"Pacar mu ya ssu, Midorimacchi?" "Hee, hebat juga kau bisa menggaet cewek secantik dia" sahut yang lain,

Aku menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah maluku. Begitu pula dengan Midorima

"Chotto! Ja-jangan asal memutuskan seperti itu, _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima,

"Eh, Kuroko, kan?" aku menoleh, ku dapati Akashi tengah berdiri disana.

"Akashi-san kah? Oh, doumo" sapa ku, Akashi menghampiri ku, ia melirik Midorima, Midorima mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya, aku menggaruk kepala ku,

"Ano, tadi sedang berkeliling sekolah bersama Midorima-kun, lalu sampai disini. Aku sangat suka basket, jadi aku ingin melihat latihan klub basket sekolah ini" jawabku panjang lebar,

Akashi dan yang lainnya ber-oh panjang, kemudian pemuda bersurai biru dengan kulit tan mendekatiku dan merangkul ku,

"Siapa nama mu, nona?" tanyanya, jantungku berdegup kencang, eh? Apakah seperti ini cara berkenalan ala SMA Teiko?

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya" jawab ku, "Eh? Nama cowok" sahut pemuda yang bersurai kuning,

"Ha-hai', Papa dan Mama ingin anak laki-laki, tapi yang lahir malah aku, jadi.."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dengarkan si pirang cerewet itu," aku mengangguk,

"Aku Aomine Daiki," ujar pemuda yang kini masih merangkulku,

"Aku Kise Ryouta" kata si pirang, "Murasakibara" sahut pemuda yang tingginya kira-kira 2 meter itu. Aku membalas mereka semua dengan senyum manis. Senyuman yang benar-benar lebih manis daripada senyum-senyumku yang sebelumnya.

"Aomine, mau sampai kapan kau merangkul gadis itu?" tanya Kise, Aomine melirikku, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku merangkulnya lebih lama, lagi pula dia lebih besar daripada Satsuki."

"_EH!?" _

"Aomine, hentikan hal itu!" Akashi melempar kepala Aomine dengan bola basketnya.

"Maaf ya, Kurochin, si Aomine itu memang mesum" ujar Murasakibara, aku kembali berusaha tersenyum. Ah, hari ini entah kenapa aku sering sekali tersenyum, agak jarang hal seperti ini terjadi.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, dan ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 5.30 sore! Gawat! Aku tidak suka pulang sendirian di keadaan gelap begini...

"A-ano, sudah sore. Aku akan pulang," pamitku, Aomine melepaskan rangkulannya,

"Tidak apa pulang sendirian? Sudah gelap loh ssu," tanya Kise, aku menggeleng, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, _nanodayo_" tukas Midorima, eh? Aku agak terkejut, begitu pula yang lainnya,

"Kenapa Midorimacchi yang mengantar ssu?" tanya Kise lagi,

"Rumahku dekat dengan miliknya, jadi tidak masalah, _nanodayo_." Jelas Midorima, ia tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan kanan ku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kurochin" "Sampai jumpa, Kuro-chan" "Sampai besok~ Kurokocchi~" "Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko"

Aku membalas semuanya dengan lambaian tangan kiriku. _BLAM! _Suara pintu tertutup terdengar nyaring ketika aku dan Midorima keluar dari gedung itu.

* * *

Aku dan Midorima berjalan beriringan. Aku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang kali ini, karena aku tidak pulang seroang diri kali ini. Kami berdua terus berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba...

"Kuroko, ano, apakah kau punya orang yang kau sukai, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba

"Eh?"

"Maaf, aku bertanya hal yang aneh, _nanodayo_"

aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada. Kenapa bertanya, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak ada yang special. Hanya penasaran saja_, nanodayo_"

Kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa suara...

_TBC_

* * *

Oke, chapter 1, complete~ Gimana? Gimana? Hancur ya? Aku memang ga berbakat bikin beginian T^T Apa ga perlu dilanjutin ya? Ga perlu kan? Fanfic anchur begini juga T^T

RnR kudasai... Keputusan di lanjutkan atau berakhir disini ditentukan oleh Review yang muncul~ Aishiteru, nanodayo~ xD


	2. Chapter 2

Waay~ Chap 2 here~ Ga nyangka, langsung dapat respon positive Syukurlah~ Syukurlah~ Baiklah, demi kalian yang uda memberikan respon positive pada saya, ehem, cerita saya, maka Kisah ini akan dilanjutkan~ Waaay~

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, etc :v**

* * *

**Kuroko P.O.V **

Pertanyaan Midorima saat kami pulang bersama beberapa saat yang lalu, masih terngiang di kepalaku. Hal itu membuatku tak bisa memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Aku terus terjaga.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, siapa yang sangka kalau Rumah Keluarga Shintaro itu berada tepat di sebelah rumah baru ku ini!? Oh, jangan lupakan yang satu ini, begitu aku membuka pintu balkon kamar ku, maka aku akan langsung terhubung dengan balkon kamar Midorima yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 2,5 meter!?

Aku membenamkan kepala ku ke bantal, ah, aku benar-benar berantakan saat ini.

_DRET! DRET! DRET! _

Ponselku bergetar, siapa yang mengirimi ku pesan semalam ini? Mama? Ga mungkin, saat ini beliau sedang mengobrol dengan Papa di ruang keluarga. Kagami-nii? Tidak seperti dirinya mengirim pesan seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meraih ponselku dan membuka pesan yang membuatku penasaran itu.

_From : Akashi Seijuro  
Subject : Maaf _

_Ano, Ini Akashi, maaf mengirim pesan selarut ini. Apakah aku mengganggu? _

Oh, aku baru ingat, tadi aku bertukar e-mail dan nomor ponsel dengannya.

_To : Akashi Seijuro  
Subject : Re:Maaf _

_Tidak apa Akashi-san, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. _

Aku menekan tombol sent, selang beberapa menit, aku kembali mendapatkan pesan.

_From : Akashi Seijuro  
Subject : Re:Maaf _

_Syukurlah. Tolong, jangan gunakan 'san' itu agak terlalu kaku, tolong gunakan 'kun' saja, mengerti?  
Dan ini sudah malam, lekaslah tidur, aku tidak ingin melihat kantung mata di wajah mu, paham? _

Eeh? Akashi sudah seperti Mama saja, suka memerintah, yah, aku turuti sajalah.

_To : Akashi Seijuro  
Subject : Dimengerti. _

_Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Aku akan segera tidur. Oyasuminasai. _

Aku melempar ponsel ku, dia benar-benar seperti raja, apa dia memang senang memerintah orang lain? Ah, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

_TEK! TEK!_ Sesuatu membentur kaca pintu balkon kamar ku. Karena itu cukup mengganggu, akupun membuka pintu itu dan melihat keluar.

"Midorima-kun? Ada apa?" Midorima yang tengah berdiri di balkonnya sambil menggenggam sekantung kacang, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku hanya membuang kacang yang keras. Ta-tapi sepertinya malah mengenai kaca itu. Maafkan aku, _nanodayo_"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba angin malam bertiup, menerbangkan rambut biruku yang panjang. Wajah Midorima bersemu merah, matanya sesekali melirikku.

"D-di sini dingin, sebaiknya kau masuk saja. Selamat malam, _nanodayo_" Midorima berlajan meninggalkan balkon dan menutup pintunya, tak lupa ia turut menutup gordennya. Aku hanya diam melihat tingkah Midorima yang bisa dikatakan agak aneh.

Akupun mengikuti jejaknya, kembali masuk ke kamar dan segera memasuki dunia mimpi yang damai dan tentram. Oyasuminasai.

"Tetsuya, ayo bangun!" suara Mama menarikku dari dunia mimpi, dibantu oleh kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui veltilasi, benar-benar menarikku paksa dari alam mimpi ku.

Setelah mencuci wajahku yang sempat kusut. Aku membuka pintu balkon untuk menghirup udara pagi. Namun, betapa terkejutya aku mendapati Midorima sedang berdiri di balkon bertelanjang dada alias topless!

Ia tampak memegang barbel di kedua tangannya, saat ia menyadari keberadaanku ia langsung meletakkan barbelnya dan bersembunyi di balik gorden, wajahnya memerah, semerah tomat.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" seru ku, aku langsung menutup pintu balkon kamar ku dan segera lari ke kamar mandi.

Aah, aku benar-benar ceroboh... Aku mendinginkan kepala di bawah shower yang mengalir. Mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang sedari tadi, terus berpacu kencang.

* * *

**Akashi P.O.V **

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan alamat Kuroko Tetsuya, gadis dengan nama pria yang sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku memutuskan untuk menjemputnya. Walaupun rumahnya sangat jauh dari rumahku. Tetap saja, aku tak bisa membiarkan dia berangkat sekolah berdua dengan si Midorima itu.

Kini, aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kuroko. Dan disaat yang bersamaan aku bertemu Midorima yang sepertinya juga ingin berangkat bersama nona manis ini. Sesuai dugaan ku.

"Yo, Midorima" sapa ku,

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Aku ingin menjemput Kuroko" jawab ku santai, ekspresi tenang Midorima sedikit terusik,

"Menjemput? Bukankah kalian baru kenal kemarin? Dan rumah mu begitu jauh dari sini, _nanodayo_" protes Midorima, aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menjemputnya ya berarti itulah yang ku lakukan!"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya ku, Midorima menghela nafas.

"Rumah ku ada di sebelah rumahnya, _nanodayo_" jawab Midorima, aku baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah rumah besar bercat hijau, berdiri tepat di samping bangunan ini.

"Tetsu berangkat~"

"_Dia datang!_" pikir ku, aku buru-buru merapikan sikap ku. Midorima juga tampak bersiap-siap akan sesuatu.

"Selamat Pagi Kuroko/_nanodayo_" sapa ku dan Midorima kompak,

"Are? Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku datang menjemputmu/_nanodayo_" lagi-lagi aku kompakan dengan si Midorima.

"Begitukah? Terimakasih~ Ayo berangkat" Kuroko memimpin jalan, aku dan Midorima mengikuti dari belakang.

Ternyata benar, si Midorima ini juga datang menjemput Kuroko.

"Apakah rumah Akashi-kun ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Kuroko,

"Tidak rumahnya.." aku buru-buru menodong Midorima dari belangkang dengan gunting

"Eh? Ada apa Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Abaikan saja. Rumah ku memang berada di sekitar sini" tukas ku.

"Hee, begitukah." Gadis ini, walaupun baru saja kenal satu hari ia sudah mau berangkat sekolah bersama. Dia ini terlalu baik, harus dilindungi agar tidak disalah gunakan oleh orang lain.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya kami tiba di sekolah. Saat memasuki gerbang...

"Are? Akashi, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama mereka?" tanya Aomine

"Itu benar ssu, bukankah rumah kalian berjauhan ssu?" tambah Kise,

"Jangan-jangan Akashi datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menjemput Kurochin?" Murasakibara malah ikut-ikutan.

"Eh? Akashi tadi bilang rumahnya dekat kok" Kuroko mulai kebingungan,

"Kurokocci, si Akashi itu berbohong pada mu, kau terlalu polos!" ujar Kise, Kuroko hanya menunduk. Wajahnya agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"A-aku duluan. Permisi semuanya..." Kuroko berlari meninggalkan kami berlima, aku langsung melayangkan deathglare pada ketiga cowok ga berguna ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka merusak rencana ku!?

"Kalian semua, ku harap kalian akan menikmati latihan fisik lima kali lipat nanti sore ya" ucap ku sambil tersenyum sinis. Aomine, dan Kise langsung pasang muka panik, super duper panik. Sementara Midorima dan Murasakibara tetap mencoba memasang muka datar mereka.

* * *

Aku berlari menghampiri Kuroko, aku... aku akan minta maaf.

"Kuroko, maaf soal tadi, aku..."

"Tidak apa, aku yakin Akashi-kun punya alasan tersendiri untuk berbohong" ucap Kuroko. Arrgghh! Dia terlalu baik, apakah semua gadis itu sebaik ini!?

"A-arigatou, Kuroko" ujar ku, tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas. Sesuatu, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada ku!

"A-ano, Kuroko... Apakah kau mempunyai orang yang kau suka?" tanya ku ragu-ragu.

Wajah Kuroko tampak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak ada" jawabnya.

"_Eh!?" _

**_TBC~_**

* * *

Okeh, chape 2 owari~ nyaahooii~ Maaf chap 2 ini bersambung dengan tidak elegannya. Dan maaf jika chap 2 ini tidak memuaskan mata anda-anda sekalian.. saya mohon ampunannya T^T Keep Reading dan jangan lupa RnR yoooo xD


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, kita sampai pada chapter ke-3~ Marilah kita ikuti kisah ini dengan seksama yaa~ Jangan lupa, silahkan membaca pada ruangan yang terang dan jarak 4 meter dari laptop atau komputer anda. Karena cerita ini sangat hancur dan belum di uji oleh ITB dan IPB, sehingga dikhawatirkan akan membuat kewarasan anda saya ambil (y) [*jeduakk*]

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, etc :v**

* * *

"A-ano, Kuroko... Apakah kau mempunyai orang yang kau suka?" tanya Akashi ragu-ragu.

Wajah Kuroko tampak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak ada" jawabnya.

"_Eh!?" _

Akashi tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko,

"Kenapa bertanya?" Akashi menggeleng, ia kemudian tersenyum,

"Tidak apa, aku hanya penasaran" ujarnya, Kuroko ber-oh ria. Selang beberapa menit bel berbunyi nyaring, keduanya langsung berlari menuju kelas.

"_Aku... masih punya kesempatan!"_ gumam hati kecil Akashi

* * *

_**Murasakibara P.O.V**_

Aku hari ini, tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran. Yah, walaupun ini sudah biasa, tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar tak bersemangat. Entah kenapa, sejak bertemu Kurochin, ia terus membayang-bayangi ku.

Ini membuat semuanya menjadi semakin membosankan. Aku ingin bertemu Kurochin, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa memegang kepala mungilnya dengan tanganku. Ah, aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan nona yang satu itu. Aku harap bel istirahat segera berbunyi. Memikirkan rambut birunya itu membuat perutku berbunyi...

TING! TANG! TING! TUNG!

Aku beranjak dari bangkuku, berjalan meninggalkan kelas, menuju kantin. Aku berjalan menatap lurus ke depan tiba-tiba,

"Aduh!" Aku menabrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihat mu." Sesalku, sepasang mata biru langit menatapku, tunggu, mata indah itu,

"KUROCHIN!" seru ku, ia tersenyum,

"Doumo, Murasakibara-kun" sapanya, kebetulan macam apa ini? Aku memikirkannya dan kini aku bertemu dengannya.

"Murasaki saja, kalau begitu akan terlalu panjang bukan?" Kuroko tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, Murasaki-kun"

Ah, aku akan meleleh kalau begini.. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi lembut begini? A-apa karena nona ini? Mungkinkah?

"Apakah kau akan ke kantin?" tanya ku nekat, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Aku lupa membawa bekal," ucap Kuroko, aku ber-oh panjang. Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Bisa kita pergi bersama, Kurochin?" Kuroko mengangguk, disertai senyuman khasnya.

"_Aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini_" hal itulah yang terlintas dibenakku saat ini.

Kuroko tampak benar-benar senang, ia terus menggenggam roti belut terakhir yang kini menjadi miliknya itu.

"Arigatou, Murasaki-kun, tanpa mu aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan roti ini!" ucap Kuroko girang, aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman.

_-Flashback-_

_Seperti biasa, kantin penuh sesak. Untuk aku menemani nona ini, jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Mata biru langit itu tertuju pada roti belut terakhir hari ini. Ia mendekati etalase tersebut dan meraih roti itu, namum seorang kakak kelas yang memang sering membuat ulah langsung merampas roti itu dari genggaman Kuroko. _

_Kuroko kecil yang malang, ia tak dapat melawan karena kakak kelas itu tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya. Tapi, dalam pandanganku, dia itu kecil. Mata biru yang memesona itu berair, aku sangat terkejut melihat hal itu. _

"_Apakah ia begitu menginginkannya?" batinku. Aku menepuk bahu si perampas roti itu. _

"_Maaf senpai, tapi dia mendapatkannya lebih dahulu." Ucap ku, Kakak kelas kami yang satu ini langsung gemetar, sepertinya ia takut kepada ku? Ia langsung menyerahkan roti itu pada Kuroko dan berlari terbirit-birit. _

_Perlahan, air mata yang tadinya siap menetes menghilang dari mata indah itu. Digantikan oleh senyuman manis yang terukir pada bibir mungil Kuroko. _

_-Flashback End- _

Senyuman manis itu terus menghiasi wajah cantik Kuroko. Namun, senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Hanamiya sialan, beraninya ia merebut senyuman itu dari wajah Kuroko.

"Whoops, maaf," ucap Hanamiya tanpa perasaan menyesal sedikitpun. Ia malah tertawa melihat roti milik Kuroko yang kini sudah hancur, karena ia menyenggol Kuroko dan menginjak roti itu. Hanamiya beranjak pergi sambil terus tertawa nista.

"Kurochin, kau tidak apa?" Aku langsung mendapatkan jawabanku sendiri, wajah itu, wajah itu tak menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja. Namun kuroko menggeleng,

"A-aku tidak apa.." ucapnya lirih, matanya berair, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan. Mencegah air matanya tumpah dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kurochin.." aku mengelus kepala Kuroko pelan, Kuroko mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi menggenang.

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi... a-aku akan membeli yang baru..." ucap Kuroko, sambil memaksakan tersenyum. Gadis ini... terlalu baik... tapi, dia begitu kecil dan tampak rapuh.. Gawat... dia.. dia.. berhasil mencuri hati ku!

* * *

_**Kise P.O.V**_

Aku berjalan ogah-ogahan menelusuri koridor sambil terus mengunyah makan siangku. Mencari-cari sosok yang mengusik pikiranku sejak kemarin. Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebiru langit. Mataku menelusuri setiap celah yang ada, namun tidak kunjung aku temukan.

Tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai ungu bersama gadis yang sedang ku cari. Langsung saja aku hampiri keduanya.

"Kuroko!..cci..." langkahku terhenti, suaraku tak dapat setinggi biasanya. Itu semua terjadi saat aku melihat mata biru langit yang indah itu meneteskan air mata.

"E-eh.. Kurochin, jangan menangis..." Suara itu.. Murasakibara!

"O-oi, apa yang terjadi ssu?" tanya ku panik, Murasakibara menoleh, Kuroko langsung mengusap air matanya. Mencoba menghapus kenyataan bahwa ia menangis.

"Kise, itu, tadi Kurochin membeli roti belut, lalu itu hancur karena diinjak Hanamiya" jelas Murasakibara. Kuroko menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya,

"Ti-tidak perlu khawatir. Aduh, aku ini memang cengeng ya, Cuma gara-gara hal kecil.." ucapnya disertai senyuman yang tampak agak dipaksakan.

"Kalau roti belut sih," ucapku sambil menyodorkan sekantong roti belut pada Kuroko

"Aku punya banyak ssu." Lanjutku, Kuroko menatap wajahku, ia tampak terkejut,

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa memiliki semuanya ssu, tadinya akan ku berikan pada Aomine. Namun ia menghilang entah kemana ssu,"

Kali ini bukan senyum yang dipaksakan yang menghiasi wajahnya, namun senyuman bahagia yang sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko,

"Jangan pikirkan, ini terima saja ssu." Aku langsung menyerahkan semua roti itu pada Kuroko. Kali ini, senyuman itu kembali mengembang. Ah, terlalu memesona...

"Syukurlah ya, Kurochin." Kata Murasakibara, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Arigatou! Kise-kun!" Sontak rona merah memenuhi wajahku. Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini saat dekat dengan seorang gadis. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Ayo lekas makan roti-roti itu ssu, jam istirahat akan segera habis loh." Kata ku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Kami bertigapun segera menuju atap sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang kami disana.

Aku benar-benar terpesona pada wajah imut Kuroko, terutama saat itu melahap semua roti belut itu. Mulutnya yang dipenuhi roti, membuatnya terlihat seperti tupai.

"Eng, Kurokocci, kau tidak merasa terganggu dikelilingi pria seperti ini ssu?" tanya ku tiba-tiba, Kuroko menoleh. Murasakibara yang tadi tengah sibuk dengan makanannya pun berhenti sejenak. Seolah ikut menantikan jawaban.

"Aku sudah biasa. Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah punya teman perempuan, karena namaku yang seperti nama untuk anak laki-laki. Jadi, aku hanya bermain bersama Kagami-nii dan anak laki-laki lainnya." Jelas Kuroko, aku dan Murasakibara ber-oh ria. Aku agak lega mendengarnya. Itu berarti ia tak merasa keberatan jika aku berada didekatnya.

Kuroko secara tiba-tiba memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama, jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, dan mengelapkannya pada wajahku. Sontak wajahku kembali bersemu merah karena tingkahnya.

"Kise-kun, ada remah roti menempel di wajahmu," ujar Kuroko, ia menarik sapu tangannya kembali. Melipatnya, dan menyimpannya kembali pada sakunya.

"Kise, wajahmu sangat merah. Kau demam?" tanya Murasakibara, namun aku mengacuhkannya. Saat ini, aku... aku benar-benar berantakan.. Keberadaan gadis ini membuat aku tak bisa berfikir jernih. Arrggh, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Kise Ryouta? Jangan bilang... jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini!?

* * *

_**Aomine P.O.V **_

"Satsuki," panggilku, Satsuki menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Jika kau berada didekat seseorang, lalu jantungmu berdebar-debar tak karuan, apa arti dari semua itu?" tanya ku, Satsuki menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya. Ja-tuh Cin-ta!" eja Satsuki,

"Aomine merasakannya? Aomine sedang jatuh cinta ya? Pada siapa?" tanya Satsuki bertubi-tubi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Jawabku,

"Eh? Kepada ku ya?" tebak Satsuki, aku menggeleng,

"Bukan kau, tapi seseorang yang lebih dari pada kau" ujarku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Satsuki.

_Ternyata dugaanku benar, aku.. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, nona._

_**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

Hep~ Nyaahoi~ Chap 3, complete~ jadi buat chap ke-3 ini, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine menyadari bahwa mereka jatuh hati pada Kuroko~ / Kira-kira yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apa ya?

Eiya ngomong-ngomong, gimana pendapatnya? Ga memuaskan kah? Ga seru ya? T^T Harus dilanjutkan atau kita akhiri disini? Apakah yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa~ ^^/~*


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Readers tercinta~ Chap 4 here~ ^^/ Yah, maap ya, karena kaki Author keseleo jadi pengetikannya sedikit terhambat ._.b [apa hubungannya sama kaki?] Yah, lupakan sajalah. Ingat ya, cerita ini belum di Uji ITB dan IPB, jadi berhati-hatilah~ Hepi Reading~ :*

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, etc :v**

* * *

_**Midorima P.O.V **_

Ah, gawat, sepertinya Akashi juga sudah mulai mengunci targetnya. Aku harus bergerak cepat. Tapi, hal itu cukup sulit bagiku, aku tidak pintar mengekspresikan perasaanku. Tapi jika aku tidak bergerak, aku akan kehilangan senyum itu.

_**TING! TANG! TING! TUNG! **_

Suara bel yang nyaring itu menarikku dari dunia khayalku. Aku segera merapikan semua bukuku dan bergegas menuju kelas Kuroko. Aku tidak boleh keduluan Akashi! Tapi Akashi sekelas dengannyakan? Ah, pokoknya aku harus segera menemuinya!

Aku, Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang menabrakku di super market 3 hari yang lalu. Gadis itu benar-benar memesona. Saat bertemu dengannya, wajahnya selalu terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi. Namun, setelah aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah, ia adalah gadis yang benar-benar manis. Ya, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ini, kepalaku dipenuhi oleh senyumannya.

Aku sudah sampai di depan kelas 1-4, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku menelusuri seluruh celah yang ada di kelas itu. Mencari senyuman yang membuat aku menjadi tidak tenang.

"Oh, Shintaro. Kau mencariku?" tanya Akashi, astaga, kenapa malah bertemu orang ini.

"Ara, Midorima-kun," ditemukan! Senyuman yang ku cari ditemukan!

"Ha-halo, Akashi, Kuroko, _nanodayo_" sapa ku, Kuroko membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Kalian hari ini ada latihan basket kan?" tanya Kuroko, Aku dan Akashi mengangguk.

"Kuroko tidak ingin lihat?" tanya Akashi, aku menelan ludah, menunggu jawabannya harap-harap cemas. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Hari ini mungkin tidak, aku takut pulang sendirian disaat gelap,"

"Kami akan mengantarmu/ _nanodayo_!" tawar ku dan Akashi bersamaan, aku dan Akashi saling melirik satu sama lain. Kuroko tampak bingung.

"A-apa tidak merepotkan? Apalagi rumah Akashi-kun jauh kan?"

_Bingo! Nice shoot_ Kuroko! Dengan begitu, Akashi tidak akan ikut mengantarmu.

"Kuroko, jika aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu, berarti aku akan melakukannya!"  
Ah, aku melupakan sikap Akashi yang satu ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh...

"Ka-kalau begitu... Ba-baiklah, aku akan lihat." Ucap Kuroko akhirnya, aku begitu senang, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Untunglah Kuroko dan Akashi tidak melihatnya. Kalau sampai lihat, aku harus bilang apa?

Kami bertiga beriringan berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Kuroko dan Akashi membicarakan banyak hal selama perjalanan. Sementara aku, aku hanya memandangi keduanya dari belakang. Entah kenapa, Kuroko kini benar-benar terasa jauh saat ini. Seolah-olah aku akan kehilangan senyuman itu jika aku tak menggapainya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kami berdua ganti seragam dulu ya," ucap Akashi pada Kuroko sesampainya di depan gedung olahraga.

"Kau bisa masuk duluan, nanodayo" Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian iapun memasuki gedung besar itu. Sementara aku dan Akashi berjalan, menuju ruang ganti yang letaknya terpisah dari gedung olahraga.

"Shintaro, aku tidak akan melepaskan mangsaku ataupun menyerahkannya pada mu" ujar Akashi, aku tersontak mendengar perkataannya. Sesuai dugaanku,

"Maaf, saja. Tapi aku juga tidak akan mengalah, _nanodayo_" Akashi menoleh, dan melontarkan tatapan sinis padaku.

"Aku yang menemukannya lebih dahulu, maka aku yang akan memenangkannya. Maaf, untuk hal ini, kau tidak bisa menang, _nanodayo_"

Berhasil! Berhasil! Aku berhasil mengatakannya pada Akashi. Akashi menatapku, kemudian tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkanku di belakang.

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Kuroko memasuki gedung olahraga. Ia berjalan mendekati bangku terdekat agar ia dapat duduk. Tampaknya seseorang sedang memperhatikan Kuroko,

"Halo nona, kamu ini siapa?" Kuroko terkejut, ia mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"A-aku Kuroko Tetsuya, aku diminta Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun untuk menonton latihan ini."

"Loh, nama cowo?" sorak orang itu, Kuroko Cuma bisa nyengir mendengarnya,

_"Ah, terkutuklah nama ituu"_ pikir Kuroko. Orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Momoi Satsuki, _yoroshiku ne_~" Kuroko langsung menjabat tangan gadis berambut pink itu. Tiba-tiba semua perhatian terkumpul pada mereka bedua. Atau lebih terfokus pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko/Kurochin/Kurokocci!" Kuroko hanya tersenyum, Satsuki memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama, dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung rambut. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba blushing ga jelas.

"Tetsuya! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat mereka ya!" seru Satsuki yang secara mendadak memeluk erat Kuroko, semua memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kau juga tidak boleh dekat dengan 2 orang di luar sana. Yang seperti wortel dan yang selalu bawa gunting! Mereka berbahaya! Walaupun yang berkulit tan itu lebih berbahaya!" tambah Satsuki. Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria melihat kelakuan Satsuki. Kuroko tampak sangat bingung dengan kejadian ini. Hal itu terbukti dengan keringat Kurko yang bercucuran.

"Satsuki, kau membuat Kuroko kebingungan," ucap Akashi yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian. Satsuki melepaskan pelukannya sambil cengengesan. Tanpa buang waktu, Akashi langsung memulai latihan. Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, alasan kali ini menjadi sedikit lebih berat. Namun, tak ada yang mengeluh soal ini. Dan para anggota klub basket ini, berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Satsuki yang awalnya kebingungan melihat kejadian ini, seolah tau apa penyebab semuanya. Ia melirik Kuroko yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat latihan Akashi dan kawan-kawan. Satsuki tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroko,

"_Terimakasih sudah datang dan mengisi kehidupan mereka_" gumam Satsuki.

Setelah berlatih cukup lama, Akashipun mengakhiri latihan hari itu. Kuroko membantu Satsuki membagikan air minum dan handuk pada para anggota klub basket itu.

"Baiklah, aku dan Shintarou akan mengantar mengantar Kuroko pulang"

Aomine, Kise, jangan lupa Murasakibara yang sedang minum langsung tersedak.

"Ka-kami juga ikut/ssu!" seru ketiganya kompak, "Aku juga~" Satsuki tak mau ketinggalan juga rupanya. Kuroko tampak tekejut melihat reaksi yang lain.

"E-eh, Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun saja sudah cukup kok." Kuroko tak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya, Satsuki lantas kembali memeluk Kuroko.

"Justru karena itu Akashi dan Midorima, jadi, harus ditemani!" jelas Satsuki, yang lainnya mendukung pernyataan Satsuki dengan anggukan. Akhirnya, kereka ber-6 minus Midorima mengantarkan Kuroko pulang. Kenapa Midorima tidak dihitung? Karena rumah Midorima juga berada di jalur yang sama. Bahkan rumah Midorima berada disamping rumah Kuroko.

Sepanjang perjalanan, entah kenapa, para cowok-cowok yang biasanya selalu ribut dan membuat gaduh. Kali ini sangat tenang, mata mereka terus memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedari tadi asyik mengobrol dengan Satsuki.

Sekitar 10 meter dari rumah Kuroko, di depan sana, berdirilah seorang pemuda bertubuh besar, dengan rambut berwarna merah-hitam. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko.

"Oiii! Kuroko!" serunya, wajah Kuroko yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi senyuman, langsung berubah menjadi sedatar dinding. Yak, itu adalah ekspresi yang _'digunakan'_ Kuroko saat bertemu dengan Midorima di super market.

Pemuda itu berlari dan langsung mendekap Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara, biar singkat di sebut aja, The Boys, langsung mematung melihat kejadian itu, sementara Satsuki sibuk menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi The Boys yang benar-benar kocak.

"Kagami-nii, lepaskan," pinta Kuroko, tak hanya wajahnya yang sedatar tembok, suaranya juga. Hampir tanpa emosi. Pemuda itu, ehem, Kagami akhirnyapun melepaskan pelukannya. The Boyspun dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

"Ara ara, kau dingin seperti biasanya ya~" ledek Kagami "Kagami-nii, hentikan"

Kagami hanya cengar cengir sambil menowel-nowel pipi Kuroko. Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada 6 orang yang sedang berdiri diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa?" tanya Kagami,

"Akashi Seijuro" "Aomine Daiki" "Kise Ryouta" "Murasakibara Atsushi" "Momoi Satsuki" "Midorima Shintarou"

Keenamnya memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian, Kagami berdehem. Kuroko menghela nafas, kemudian mengembangkan senyuman.

"Ano, dia adalah kakak sepupuku Kagami Taiga." Jelas Kuroko, kini wajah Kuroko benar-benar berbeda dengan wajah datar yang sebelumnya.

"Curang loh Kuroko, kau hanya tersenyum pada mereka!" protes Kagami, wajah Kuroko kembali berubah. The Boys plus Satsuki hanya bengong melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

"Kagami-nii berisik." Ucap Kuroko ketus, Kagami langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara yang lainnya benar-benar terkejut melihat Kuroko.

_"Kemana Kuroko yang kami kenal!? Kuroko yang benar-benar lembut!?"_ batin mereka. Akashi membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup,

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko." Akashi, Satsuki, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara melambaikan tangan dan beranjak pergi. Kagami memandangi Midorima.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Kagami, Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Rumahku, ada disana." Midorima menunjuk rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah rumah Kuroko. Kagami ber-oh ria, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Tanpa Ba Bi Bu, Midorima langsung undur diri.

_**Di Kamar Kuroko,**_

"Yah, akhirnya kau menemukan orang-orang yang pantas menerima senyuman mu ya?" Kuroko menoleh, kemudian mengadah,

"Aku pikir begitu. Mereka sangat baik," balas Kuroko, oh jangan lupakan wajah sedatar dinding andalannya. Kagami terenyum kecil, kemudian mengucek-ngucek rambut biru Kuroko.

"Kau pasti sangat percaya pada mereka kan?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku percaya pada mereka," jawab Kuroko disertai senyuman semanis gulla.

_Aku percaya, mereka tidak akan berkhianat. _

_**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

Ohok, ohok, maaf ya pemirsah, saya telat updatenya T^T Maklum, kaki saya keseleo -_- [apa hubungannya sama kaki?] dan juga kedua mata saya ga bisa menahan beban T^T Jadi Ampunilah keterlambatan Author ya...

Ok, gimana buat chap 4 ini? Memuaskan? Tidak memuaskan? Haruskan kita lanjutkan? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa~ / Aishiteruu~


	5. Chapter 5

Ya halo~ Setelah baca review dari readers sekalian author jadi terpuruk dan bersemangat disaat yang bersamaan. Yosh, Author akan berjuang menutupi kesalahan yang author buat. Yah, walaupun Author ini hanyalah Author gadungan, jadi ga heran terlalu banyak kesalahan yang terjadi ya :3 Okey, Hepi Reading~

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur Maksa****, etc :v**

* * *

Kagami yang duduk di tempat tidur Kuroko mengusap dagunya, memperhatikan Kuroko yang duduk di seberang sana,

"Tapi Kuroko," Kuroko menoleh, "Apa tidak masalah bersikap seperti itu pada mereka?"

Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, mengerutka dahinya,

"Maksud Kagami-nii?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami menghela nafas,

"Begini loh, kau masih trauma soal kejadian 4 tahun yang lalukan?" ujar Kagami, Kuroko menunduk, membuat rambut birunya menutupi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kejadian yang sama terulang?" Mata Kuroko terbelalak, keringatnya mulai menetes, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sangat erat.

"Tidak... aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..." gumam Kuroko, Kagami menghampiri Kuroko, ia menepuk bahu adik sepupunya itu.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu kembali mengingatnya.." ucap Kagami, Kuroko hanya diam,

"Aku hanya takut jika mereka juga hanya akan melakukan hal yang sama.." Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, air mata mulai membanjiri mata biru yang indah itu.

"Tapi aku... aku sudah lelah di jauhi orang-orang... Tak hanya karena namaku... tapi juga sikap ku... aku juga ingin bangkit dari trauma itu.. aku ingin kembali menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulu.." isaknya, Kagami tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengusap air mata Kuroko.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Kuroko.." ujar Kagami,

"Mungkin aku juga harus percaya, kalau orang-orang itu memang berbeda dengan mereka." Kuroko hanya diam, lagi-lagi Kagami yang tersenyum.

"Kuroko, untuk memastikan, bagaimana kalau mulai besok..." Kagami membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, itu mungkin bisa dicoba." Kagami mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko. Tidakkah kau merasa kita berdua sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari balkon itu?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya, ia berjalan mendekati balkon, membuka pintu yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Loh? Midorima-kun!?" Midorima yang mendapati dirinya sudah kepergok tengah menguping langsung panik. Ia buru-buru bersemunyi dibalik gorden.

"Heeh, kau yang tadikan?" ucap Kagami, Midorima mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Apakah Midorima-kun mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kuroko, dengan wajah datar. Midorima terperangah, kemudian mengangguk. Kuroko menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh pada Kagami, seolah-olah bertanya,

"_Jadi bagaimana ini?"_ Kagami menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan memberi tahukan semuanya pada mu. Kebenaran tentang adik sepupuku yang manis ini." Ujar Kagami sambil merangkul leher Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah datar, kali ini lebih datar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa meloncati balkon itu?" tanya Kagami, Midorima menelan ludah,

"Ano, mungkin aku bisa gunakan ini, _nanodayo_." Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah papan yang cukup kokoh, kira-kira panjangnya sekitar 3 meter.

"Baiklah, kau menyimpan papan itu bukan untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar gadis ini secara diam-diam saat malam harikan?" tanya Kagami pada Midorima yang kini sudah berdiri di balkon yang sama dengannya, kacamata Midorima langsung melorot

"Ma-mana mungkin hal itu aku lakukan, _nandayo_!" elak Midorima, Kagami terkekeh, wajah Midorima memerah, sementara Kuroko? Tetap berwajah datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Kata Kagami,

"Kuroko yang kalian kenal di sekolah itu, sebenarnya adalah Kuroko 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan Kurok yang berwajah datar dan tanpa emosi ini adalah Kuroko yang sekarang." Jelas Kagami, Midorima menoleh ke arah Kuroko, seolah bertanya,

"_Benar begitu, nanodayo?_" Kuroko mengangguk-angguk, Kagami melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kenapa Kuroko yang dulu bisa muncul sekarang? Ah, pertanyaan yang lebih penting. Kenapa Kuroko yang dulu dan sekarang bisa berbeda?" Kagami melontarkan pertanyaan.

Midorima berusaha memutar otaknya, namun ia tak dapat menemukan jawabannya, Kagami tersenyum melihat Midorima yang memaksa otaknya bekerja.

"Jawabannya adalah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu," Kagami menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Midorima yang mulai kebingungan, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bersuara,

"A-ano, apa yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu, _nanodayo_?" Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko, Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Kau yang memancingnya Kagami-nii, kau yang harus selesaikan." Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Kagami berdehem dan memulai cerita yang sesungguhnya.

"4 tahun lalu, kejadian hari itu.. merubah segalanya..."

* * *

_**-Flashback- **_

"_Eh, Papa dan Mama tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya?" Wanita berambut biru itu mengelus pipi putri semata wayangnya, _

"_Maaf, sayang. Tapi pada hari ulang tahun mu, Papa ada pekerjaan di luar negeri." Ucapnya, Kuroko menatap wajah Papanya dengan tatapan sedih, Pemuda bertubuh besar itu memeluk Kuroko._

"_Maaf ya, tahun depan kami janji, akan merayakannya bersama Tetsuya." _

_Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya selalu mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya, kali ini harus mengalah dan menurut. Namun, air matanya tak terbendung lagi, keegoisan seorang putri tunggal yang selalu dimanjakan tak bisa dihindari. _

"_Papa dan Mama jahat! Tetsuya benci kalian!" Kuroko berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Pintu berwarna biru langit itu, ditutup secara kasar hingga menciptakan suara yang dapat membuat siapa saja terkejut bukan main. _

_Papa dan Mama Kuroko berusaha membujuk putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Nona Muda itu sudah benar-benar kesal saat ini. Kuroko terus menangis di dalam kamarnya. Tanpa sadar, gadis kecil itu sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya. _

_Pagi menjelang, nyanyian burung-burung kecil menarik Kuroko dari tidurnya. Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia mendapati seorang pemuda berutubuh besar tengah menikmati sarapannya. _

"_Kagami-nii," Pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami oleh Kuroko itupun menoleh, _

"_Yo, pagi, Kuroko." Balasnya, Kuroko duduk di sebelah Kagami, Kuroko meraih segelas susu vanila yang entah disiapkan oleh siapa. Kuroko menikmati setiap tetes dari susu vanila favoritnya itu. _

"_Kagami-nii kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko setelah menghabiskan susu vanilanya, _

"_Aku diminta Papa dan Mama mu untuk menjaga mu, selama mereka pergi." Jawab Kagami sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. _

"_Papa dan Mama sudah pergi?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di mata birunya. Kagami menepuk punggung Kuroko, berusaha menyemangati Kuroko kecil. _

"_Ayolah, jangan bersedih. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun mu bersama!" _

_Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, Kagami tersenyum lebar. _

"_Dia juga akan ikutloh~" tambah Kagami, mata Kuroko langsung berbinar mendengarnya, _

"_Dia juga ikut?" Kuroko bertanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian. Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko tampak benar-benar bahagia saat itu. Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. _

_15 menit berlalu, _

_Kuroko kini tampak cantik dengan dress berwana peach, tak lupa cardigan hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Kuroko memasang boots coklatnya, Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, _

"_Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Ojou-sama." Kuroko menerima uluran tangan itu. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Senda gurau menyertai perjalanan mereka. _

_Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah cafe, sebut saja itu maid cafe. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingkrak berdiri di depan cafe itu. _

"_Jiki-kun!" seru Kuroko, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya  
[A/N : si Jiki ini OC ya, ga tega rasanya mau pake chara dari KnB U,U] _

"_Otanjubi Omedetou, Tetsuya." Jiki menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru muda yang dibalut dengan pita biru tua. Kuroko menerima kotak itu dengan senyuman. _

"_Arigatou~ Jiki-kun!" Jiki membalas senyuman Kuroko, _

"_Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kagami. Ketiganya memasuki cafe, disambut oleh maid yang ramah, memesan berbagai menu, dan tak lupa mengobrol. _

"_Ah, maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar." Kagami pamit undur diri menuju Toilet. Tersisalah Kuroko dan Jiki berduaan di meja #8 itu. _

_Jiki menarik tangan kanan Kuroko, Kuroko tampak terkejut._

"_Ayo ikut aku sebentar," ajak Jiki, Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya. _

"_Tapi, Kagami-nii bagaimana?" Kuroko menoleh pada bangku milik Kagami, _

"_Ayo, ikut." Jiki menarik tangan Kuroko lebih kuat. Kuroko berjalan mengikuti Jiki, ah, lebih tepatnya ia dipaksa untuk ikut. Kuroko mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Kini mereka sampai di suatu gang sempit yang sangat sepi. _

"_Jiki-kun, kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Kuroko, kakinya gemetar. Jiki menyeringai, ia memojokkan Kuroko, mencengkram erat lengan Kuroko. Di belakang tembok, di depan Jiki, kedua tangan dicengkram erat. Ah, berakhir sudah, Kuroko tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Ia sudah seperti magsa yang jatuh ke dalam perangkap sang predator. _

_Jiki mulai menyapu telinga Kuroko dengan lidah kenyalnya, Kuroko berusaha memberontak, namun semua sia-sia, tenaga Jiki jauh lebih besar darinya. Lidah itu terus mengulum telinga Kuroko. Dirasa puas pada telinga, Jiki beralih pada bibir mungil Kuroko. Ia mencium bibir yang sebelumnya belum pernah dijamah itu. Melumatnya dengan kasar. Air mata menetes dari mata sebiru langit itu. _

"_Sialan kau! JIKI!" mendengar suara itu, Jiki langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kagami yang datang (sebenarnya agak terlambat) langsung menhujamkan pukulan pada wajah Jiki. Ia membuat anak itu babak belur. Kuroko benar-benar shock saat itu, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari matanya. Setelah puas memukuli Jiki, Kagami langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Ah, benar-benar hari yang buruk._

_Sejak kejadian itu, senyuman Kuroko tak pernah terlihat lagi. Jiki kini telah ditangkap polisi atas tuduhan melakukan pelecehan seksual. Papa dan Mama Kuroko telah melakukan semua yang mereka bisa untuk mengembalikan senyuman putri mereka. Namun, senyuman itu tak pernah kembali menghiasi wajah Kuroko. _

_**-Flashback END-**_

* * *

"Ya, begitulah kejadiannya." Kagami mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Midorima tampak shock mendengar kejadian itu. Ia langsung menatap Kuroko. Ingin rasanya kedua lengan panjangnya itu mendekap Kuroko. Namun itu tak mungkin dilakukan, karena ia masih waras.

"Jadi, Midorima. Aku ingin kau melindungi Kuroko." Pinta Kagami, Kuroko dan Midorima tersentak.

"Cho-chotto! Kagami-nii!" "E-eh? Melindungi, _nanodayo_!?"

"Habisnya kau sudah mengetahui rahasia kelam Kuroko Tetsuya ini, kan." Ucap Kagami,

"Tapi, Kagami-nii! Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan." Protes Kuroko.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengerti maksudmu, nanodayo." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Sudah-sudah, aku Cuma bercanda." Tukas Kagami, Midorima menghela nafas lega,

Namun, Kuroko tampak tak senang dengan candaan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Yah, Midorima, itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Kau boleh kembali." Ujar Kagami,

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Jangan menyelinap ke kamar Kuroko ditengah malam ya!" tambah Kagami,

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukannya, _nanodayo_!" tangan Midorima terkepal. Kagami terkekeh melihatnya.

"Midorima-kun," pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh.

"Tolong jaga rahasia itu baik-baik ya." Pinta Kuroko, dengan wajah datar tentunya. Midorima mengangguk dan kembali ke balkon kamarnya.

_Aku akan, menjaga rahasia itu, demi dirimu. _

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

Yaaa Halo~ Gomen telat update lagi. Author keasyikan nonton anime Eto... buat chapter ini, sepertinya alurnya terlalu dipaksain banget ya? T^T Maaf-maaf, jalan ceritanya jadi ga jelas begini T^T Ampunilah Author T^T Silahkan makilah Author ini T^T Emang ga bakat bikin cerita kaya begini, jadilah alur yang dipaksain dan plot yang berantakan. Okeh, dilanjutin atau enggak, tergantung dari review kalian. Author akan bersiap menerima kritikan yang _'membangun'_ lainnya. Sankyuu~


	6. Chapter 6

Ya Halo, Author gadungan here ._./ Saya muncul kembali denan kisah yang belum di uji oleh ITB dan IPB. Jika berkenan, silahkan bawa P*re it dan silahkan jernihkan lah cerita yang ga layak muncul ini ._.b

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, etc :v**

* * *

Kagami menutup pintu balkon adik sepupunya itu, memastikan Midorima tidak memasang sesuatu untuk menyelinap masuk di tengah malam nanti.

"Apa.. tidak masalah membiarkan dia tau?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami menoleh,

"Sudah terlambat kalau menyesal sekarang," jawab Kagami, Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolahkan," nasehat Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk dan bergegas naik ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Kuroko," bisik Kagami saat ia keluar dar kamar gadis itu.

DRET! DRET! DRET! Getaran ponsel di pagi hari membuat Kuroko terpaksa keluar dari dunia mimpi. Kuroko meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon itu,

"Ah, Tetsuya?" mata Kuroko terbelalak, lidahnya kaku, ia tak dapat bersuara.

"Tetsuya? Kau masih tidur? Oi, Tetsuya!?" Kuroko menelan air ludahnya,

"A-Akashi-kun? Ada apa menelpon sepagi ini?" tanya Kuroko,

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku membuatkan bekal," balas Akashi, lagi-lagi Kuroko dikejutkan oleh kelakuan Akashi,

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi-kun," tolak Kuroko,

"Tetsuya, setiap kalimat ku adalah mutlak, jadi kau harus menurutinya, mengerti?"

"_Kalau begitu kenapa tadi bertanya?"_ batin Kuroko,

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko akhirnya,

"Bagus. Pagi ini aku akan menjemput mu lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

_Tuuuuuuut_, telponnya di putus. Kuroko ingin marah pada Akashi, namun ia tak bisa karena..

"Di-dia memanggilku Tetsuya... Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku begitu," gumam Kuroko. Kuroko berjalan menyibak gorden yang menutupi pintu balkon kamarnya itu. Didorongnya pintu itu, agar udara segar dapat masuk ke dalam.

Di seberang sana, tampak seorang pemuda yang rambutnya acak-acakan juga sedang menghirup udara pagi.

Mata keduanya saling bertemu, mereka diam sesaat, hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung sebagai latar. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya,

"O-ohayou, pagi yang indah, _nanodayo_." Kuroko mengangguk, suasana kembali sunyi. Tak satupun dari mereka bersuara. Hal ini membuat udara pagi yang harusnya menyegarkan malah terasa berat.

"Kuroko, sampai jumpa di sekolah, _nanodayo_." Kata pemuda itu, ia berbalik, memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan balkon.

"Ah, sampai jumpa nanti, Midorima-kun." Sahut Kuroko.

_**KLEK! **_

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, _ohayou_." Balas Kuroko, Akashi mengerutkan dahinya,

"Tetsuya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Syukurlah. Oh ini bekal mu," Akashi menyodorkan bekal untuk Kuroko yang dibuatnya –uhuk- sepenuh hati –uhuk- Kuroko menerimanya. Akashi kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Katakan, apa benar tidak terjadi apapun, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menggeleng,

"Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko. Akashi mengehela nafas, kemudian keduanyapun melangkah meninggalkan halaman rumah Kuroko.

"Akashi, Kuroko, _ohayou, nanodayo_." Sapa Midorima yang –ohok- kebetulan –ohok- lewat.

"_Doumo_," balas Kuroko, Akashi tidak merespon. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Akashi dan Midorima sengaja membiarkan Kuroko berjalan lebih dahulu, agar keduanya dapat berbicara tanpa Kuroko dengar.

"Oi, Shintaro. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Tetsuya hari ini?" tanya Akashi,

"Tetsuya? Oh, maksudmu Kuroko? Yah, biasa saja, _nanodayo_." Tanggap Midorima,

Akashi mengerutkan dahi, menatap Midorima tajam,

"Kau, tau sesuatukan, Shintarou?" Midorima menelan air ludahnya,

"Yah, mungkin ini sejenis ujian bagi kalian, _nanodayo_." Tukas Midorima,

"Apa maksud mu? Cepat beritahu," perintah Akashi, Midorima menggeleng,

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa menurutimu, _nanodayo_." Tolak Midorima,

"Apa kau lupa? Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar!" Midorima kembali menggeleng, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan? Untuk hal ini, kau tidak bisa menang, _nanodayo_." Akashi mulai emosi, namun ia berusaha menenangkan diri, ia tak ingin kehilangan kharismanya ditengah jalan. Midorima dan Akashipun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyamai Kuroko.

* * *

"Kurochin, ohayou~" sapa Murasakibara, "Ohayou, Murasaki-kun." Balas Kuroko. Hampir sama dengan reaksi Akashi tadi pagi, dahi Murasaki mengerut.

"Kurochin? Apakah kau sakit? Atau lapar?" tanya Murasakibara, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Kau yakin? Kurochin?" tanya Murasakibara lagi, Kuroko kali ini mengangguk.

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu ke kantin lagi?" Murasakibara kembali bertanya,

"Tidak, kali ini aku membawa bekal. Arigatou," ujar Kuroko, Murasakibara hanya mengangguk, ia melirik ke arah Midorima dan Akashi, keduanya berpaling.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas sekarang. Permisi," Kuroko pergi meninggalkan 3 cowo itu.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Murasakibara, Akashi mengangkat bahu,

"Akachin, biasanya kau tau segalanya kan?" Midorima menghela nafas,

"Untuk kali ini Akashi tidak tau apapun, nanodayo"

"Untuk kali ini aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku pasti akan mencari tahu. Dan mengetahui kebenarannya." tekad Akashi. Tiba-tiba Aomine dan Kise muncul entah darimana.

"Oi, oi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua tampak murung?" tanya Aomine,

"Aku tidak murung, nanodayo." Protes Midorima. Akashi mulai memainkan guntingnya. 4 rekannya sudah tau pasti akan terjadi hal buruk pada mereka juga sudah begini.

"Kalian harus segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Dan mempersiapkan tenaga untuk latihan nanti." Pesan Akashi seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ke-empatnya.

* * *

"_Apakah tidak masalah bersikap seperti ini? Apa tidak masalah?_" batin Kuroko, Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Ia tampak sangat bingung dan khawatir. Semua perasaan itu benar-benar mengusik Kuroko, hingga ia tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"Aku harus kuat, aku melakukannya demi kebaikanku dan kebaikan mereka!" Kuroko berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, PLUK!

"EH?"

"Aku mengejutkan mu, ya?"

"Tidak, ada apa Akashi-kun?" Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko,

"Bawa bekal mu dan ikuti aku," pinta Akashi, Kuroko buru-buru meraih bekalnya dan mengikuti langkah Akashi. Makin lama langkah yang awalnya pelan menjadi sangat cepat. Kuroko sampai harus berlari-lari kecil agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan langkah Akashi. Kuroko terpaksa melakukannya karena tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Akashi.

"A-ano, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi tersenyum kecil, ia membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Begitu pintu terbuka, angin yang cukup kencang langsung menerpa keduanya. Membuat rambut biru Kuroko berkibar.

"Kalian lama!" "Membuat orang menunggu itu tidak baik, _nanodayo_."

"Semuanya..." Kuroko terperangah ketika melihat Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Satsuki berdiri disana.

"Tetsu-chan! Si Merah ini tidak melakukan hal aneh pada mu kan!?" tanya Satsuki sambil memeluk Kuroko erat. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Satsuki tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroko, Kise menggaruk kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Midorima,

"Me-mereka berfikir bahwa ada yang aneh pada mu. Jadi, mereka ingin menghibur mu, nanodayo," jelas Midorima. Kuroko kembali terperangah. Air mata Kuroko bergejolak, memaksa untuk keluar. Namun Kuroko tak membiarkannya jatuh, ia bukan nona kecil yang cengeng lagi. _[walaupun kemarin nangis Cuma gara-gara roti -_- (salah siapa coba!?) Oke oke, ampun, ampun.]_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir..."

"Tetsu-chan, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Ini tidak seperti Tetsu-chan yang kami kenal!" tukas Satsuki, Kuroko menunduk, Aomine berdiri dan menepuk pundak Satsuki.

"Satsuki, kau menganggunya." "Ah, _gomen_, Tetsu-chan." Kuroko menggeleng. Mencoba mengukir senyumann. Tapi ini belum saatnya.

"Ayo kita mulai saja, aku sudah lapar." Keluh Murasakibara. Merekapun langsung memulai acara yang sebenarnya, **makan siang bersama di atap**. Semuanya tampak bersenang-senang, sementara Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum di dalam hati. Akashi terus memandangi Kuroko tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah, Kuroko akan hilang jika Akashi berpaling sesaat saja.

_"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan, Tetsuya?"_

* * *

Hari ini Kuroko tidak melihat latihan basket Akashi dan teman-temannya. Kagami yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sukses membuat Kuroko lepas dari Akashi dan yang lainnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Kagami,

"Mereka tampak khawatir," jawab Kuroko, Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan,

"Ingin melanjutkannya? Atau akhiri sampai disini saja?"

Kuroko menghela nafas, tangan Kagami terus menepuk-nepuk kepala adik sepupunya itu.

"Mungkin, akan aku lanjtukan," sahut Kuroko. Kagami tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat Berjuang ya." Kata Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk.

_Aku melakukannya, untuk diriku sendiri, dan demi kebaikan mereka..._

**_To be continued._**

* * *

Yak, lagi-lagi update telat karena saya ketiduran T^T Ara ara, gomen. Semoga cerita yang belum di uji oleh ITB dan IPB ini dapat memuaskan anda-anda sekalian.

Oiya, giniloh. Author ini bener-bener ga tau banyak soal KnB, manga g pernah baca, anime baru nonton OVAnya doang -_- jadi Cuma dapet referensi dari berbagai fanfic yang di baca. Jadi, harap maklum kalo banyak kesalahan dan hal yang ga sesuai disini. Tapi ntar bakal coba belajar lagi dari seriesnya _[uda minta sama temen, tapi belum ditonton -_-] _Oleh karena itu, mohon bantuannya dan bimbingannya ya~

Oh, buat kedepannya mungkin update bakal makin telat. Karena Author tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin fanfic baru dan request-an menghantui T^T Tapi sebisa mungkin bakal update teratur ya. Eiya, makasih buat yang mau ngikutin cerita yang alurnya gaje kaya begini T^T

Ayo sudahi acara curhatnya, sekali lagi makasih ya. Aishiteruu~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak minna~ :*


	7. Chapter 7

Ya, Chapter 6 here (y) Selamat menikmati ya :3 Oh, jangan lupa siapkan telpon di samping anda. Kalau-kalau tiba-tiba kenapa-napa karena kisah yang ga jelas ini, bisa langsung telpon rumah sakit T^T

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, etc :v**

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko." Kuroko mengangguk,

"Kagami-nii tidak menginap?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami menggeleng,

"Tidak, aku punya banyak pekerjaan, nona." Jawab Kagami, ia mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko, mengelus rambut baby blue itu :3

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya," Kagami menarik tangannya, melambai pada Kuroko dan pergi.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah sesaat setelah sosok Kagami tak terlihat lagi karena jarak.

"Okaeri, Tetsuya." Sambut seorang wanita paruh baya dari dapur.

"Tadaiman, Mama." Balas Kuroko. Setelah merapikan sepatunya, Kuroko beranjak menuju kamarnya.

KREEEK! Suara pintu terbuka, Kuroko meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Perasaan khawatir, was-was, dan merasa bersalah terus menghantui nona yang telah membuat para Generation of Miracle jatuh cinta padanya dalam satu pandangan. Yah, walaupun nona manis kita ini tidak mengetahuinya.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, ia masih memikirkan sikapnya pada teman-teman barunya itu tadi pagi,

"Mereka pasti kaget..." pikir Kuroko, Kuroko meraih boneka beruang besar di sudut tempat tidurnya. Dipeluknya seerat-erat mungkin boneka itu, untuk melepaskan semua beban yang mengekang kebebasannya.

DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET!

"Tetsuya? Ini aku Akashi."

"_Akashi-kun? Kenapa menelpon disaat seperti ini? Apakah latihannya sudah selesai?"_ batin Kuroko,

"Tetsuya," Akashi kembali memanggil nama gadis itu karena tak ada jawaban.

"Oh, ma-maaf Akashi-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko,

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kamikan? Hari ini kau tidak seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang aku kenal beberapa hari lalu."

"—_eh, kenapa bisa tau..."_ Kuroko mulai panik,

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun Akashi-kun. Percayalah," Akashi menghela nafas,

"Tetsuya, aku ini selalu benar, aku sangat yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memutuskan panggilan dari Akashi, meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan boneka beruang yang tadi dipeluknya.

Sementara Akashi disana, berusaha menahan emosi karena panggilan itu ditutup begitu saja. Kalau saja Akashi tidak memiliki perasaan mendalam pada nona itu, ia pasti sudah menghardik orang itu tanpa pandang bulu. Kuroko terselamatkan kali ini.

Generation of Miracle yang lain sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Untuk sebuah alasan, hari ini Akashi mengurangi menu latihan tim reguler. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang pasti, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara bersyukur atas hal itu.

Kelimanya berjalan meninggalkan gedug olahraga yang cukup besar itu. Dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

_**Midorima P.O.V **_

Aku mengela nafas panjang. Ini sudah ke 3 kalinya sejak aku keluar dari gedung itu. Kepalaku saat ini dipenuhi oleh Akashi. Tunggu! Jangan salah paham, aku hanya memikirkan tentang tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi untuk menguak rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Kuroko.

Aku takut jika tindakan Akashi akan melukai Kuroko dan membuatnya menangis. Tidak, TIDAK! Membayangkan, HANYA membayangkan air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya saja, hati ku menjadi sangat sakit. Apalagi melihatnya secara langsung.

Astaga, aku bisa-bisa mati hanya karena jatuh cinta! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Baru kali ini aku merasa frustasi pada hal yang tidak penting. Ayolah, Midorima Shintarou, tenangkan diri mu!

Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan rumahku. Aku melangkah gontai memasuki rumah, menuju kamar ku. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidurku, menatap ke arah balkon kamar yang langsug terhubung dengan balkon kamar gadis yang sudah membuat aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Aku membuka pintu balkon, membiarkan dinginnya angin malam musim gugur masuk. Aku tidak berdiri di balkon. Setelah membuka pintu aku kembali duduk di tempat awal. Aku memandangi kamar Kuroko dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berdiri di depan sana, ia membuka bajunya, tunggu, apa!? Me-membuka bajunya!? Pintu balkon kamar itu memang tertutup tapi aku dapat melihat jelas karena pintu itu terbuat dari kaca yang sangat bening. Apalagi, tidak ada gorden yang menutupinya.

"_A-apa yang dilakukan gadis itu!? Sengaja? Ah, tidak mungkin, pasti dia lupa! Ya dia lupa!"_ Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, pipiku memerah, aku tidak yakin tapi itu pasti. Bagaimana tidak? Aku saat ini sedang melihat seorang gadis membuka bajunya di seberang sana! Tu-tunggu!? Kenapa aku hanya diam di sini? Seharusnya aku...

"UWWWAAAA!" aku berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak,

"Kau ini kenapa, Shin?" tanya Ibu, aku sibuk mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"I-ibu, malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar ibu, _nanodayo_"

"Eh? Ada apa?" "Sudahlah, pokoknya aku akan tidur bersama ibu hari ini, _nanodayo_."

.

.

.

Jujur saja, walaupun malam tadi aku tidur bersama ibu, aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku terus terbayang kejadian tadi malam. Gadis itu bodoh atau bagaimana huh!?

Aku beragkat sekolah seperti biasa, saat aku melewati rumah besar berwarna biru muda yang berdiri kokoh di samping rumah ku. Aku bertemu dengan Kurok yang juga baru akan berangkat.

"Ohayou, Kuroko, _nanodayo_." Sapa ku, "Ohayou, Midorima-kun."

Aku celingak-celinguk, mencari pemilik manik _heterokromatik_ yang biasanya berdiri disini menunggu Kuroko.

"Akashi tidak menjemput mu, _nanodayo_?" tanya ku, Kuroko menggeleng.

Menurut Oha Asa, hari ini, keberuntungan zodiakku berada di peringkat ke-2. Tapi menurutku, hari ini aku sangat beruntung, karena bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Kuroko tanpa si rambut merah cherry itu.

"A-ano, Kuroko." Kuroko menoleh,

"Tolong pastikan gorden pintu balkon mu itu selalu tertutup. Karena aku bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas dari kamarku, jika tidak ditutup, _nanodayo_." Pesan ku, Kuroko tiba-tiba mematung, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mi-Midorima-kun.. melihat semuanya dengan jelas..." tanya Kuroko dengan suara lemas, aku mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Ja-jadi... tadi malam..." air mata Kuroko menggenang, aku langsung berusaha menenangkannya, bagaimanapun caranya dia tidak boleh menangis!

"A-aku tidak melihat apapun tadi malam! Aku semalam tidak tidur di kamarku, _nanodayo_." Ah, maaf, aku terpaksa berbohong. Tunggu, yang aku katakan tidak semuanya bohongkan?

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku hanya memperingatkan mu saja, _nanodayo_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko lirih, aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Kuroko mengusap air matanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah yang sempat tertunda tadi. Aku menghela nafasku. Syukurlah, dia tidak menangis.

Samar-samar aku melihat rona merah di wajah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, wajahmu memerah, _nanodayo_." Kuroko menoleh, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan tas dan berlari meninggalkanku. Eh? Eh? Aku mengatakan hal yang salah ya? Eh?

* * *

_**Akashi P.O.V **_

Aku sudah menunggu dia dan si Shintaro di sini selama 30 menit. Ah, si Shintaro itu beraninya membuatku menunggu lama! Anak itu perlu di ajari yang namanya disiplin waktu.

Samar-samar aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut baby blue yang di terpa angin. Ah, sangat indah, seperti malaikat. Namun, pemandangan indah itu sirna, ketika sesosok berkacata mata dengan surai hijau terlihat berjalan di sampinya.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Ayo ikut aku." Ucap ku sambil menarik tangannya ketika ia sudah berada dihadapan ku.

"Shintarou, kau juga ikut." Kami bertiga berjalan menuju gedung lama sekolah, di mana yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Ceritakan semuanya." Tetsuya tampak terkejut, sementara yang lain menanti dengan wajah penasaran.

Daiki, Satsuki, Atsushi, dan Ryouta. Mereka memang sengaja aku minta berkumpul disini agar mereka juga dapat mendengar penjelasan dari Tetsuya. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah itu cukup menganggu. Membuat khawatir tepatnya, oleh karena itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, dan tampaknya Shintarou sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"A-apa maksud mu, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya berusaha mengelak,

Tetsu-chan, jika ada masalah ceritakan saja. Walaupun kita baru kenal mungkin kami bisa membantu." Ujar Satsuki,

Shintarou menepuk bahu Tetsuya, aku harus menahan emosiku saat ini. Keep Calm...

"Sepertinya, memang sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja, nanodayo."

"Kalau memang ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri Kurokocchi,"

"Kurochin, kami akan memantu sebisa kami."

"Mereka benar, ceritakan saja, Tetsu."

Bagus, semuanya, kalian akan membuat Tetsuya luluh dan menceritakan semuanya. Kalian ini memang dapat diandalkan.

"Baiklah... aku akan menceritakan semuanya..." Akhirnya Tetsuya masuk ke dalam perangkap yang sudah ku buat.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Tetsuya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau di balik senyuman yang dulu sering ia tunjukkan, terdapat pengalaman sepahit itu.

Terlebih lagi si Jiki atau apalah itu, beraninya orang seperti dia... Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya... Aku akan membuat orang itu mengakhiri kehidupannya di saat itu juga.

"Tetsu-chan, seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu! Tentu saja kami berteman dengan mu tanpa memiliki niat lain! Benarkan?" Satsuki menoleh ke arah ku. Aku mengangguk. Berusaha mengukir senyuman agar aku bisa melihat senyuman Tetsuya lagi.

"Yosh, yosh, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi, Tetsu." Tangan Daiki menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya. Anak itu... beraninya megambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan..!

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan," Satsuki menarik-narik lengan seragam Daiki, sepertinya Satsuki sadar bawah aku sangat tidak senang atas perbuatan si Daiki itu.

Daiki menoleh ke arahku, akupun membalasnya dengan tatap sinis yang seolah menandakan, aku siap mengakhiri hidupnya kapan saja. Ia buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya, dan menjauh dari Tetsuya.

Yang lainnya mulai memberi semangat pada Tetsuya, tanpa kami sadari, senyuman yang selama ini kami cari akhirnya kembali. Ah, akhirnya... aku bisa kembali benafas lega, suatu hari nanti, akan ku berikan kau hukuman atas perbuatan mu yang sudah membuat aku khawatir, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V **_

Sejak hari itu, mereka semakin akrab, bahkan sangat akrab. Selang berjalannya waktu, perasaan para Generation of Miracle pada Kuroko semakin berkembang dan semakin jelas. Namun sayangnya, Kuroko tak menyadari hal itu. Mungkin Kuroko tidak telalu peka terhadap hal seperti itu karena ia selalu dikelilingi anak laki-laki sejak kecil.

Oh, karena perasaan ke-limanya pada Kuroko semakin berkembang. Merekapun sudah menyadari bahwa, mereka ber-lima sama-sama menyukai Kuroko.

Menyadari hal itu, pada suatu hari di musim dingin, sehari sebelum winter cup. Akashi mengumpulkan semua rekan satu timnya. Untuk mendeklarasikan perang.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini, untuk mendeklarasikan perang. Perang yang mana pemenangnya akan memenangkan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aomine, dan lainnya tampak agak terkejut. Namun, mereka sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi.

"Perang ini, akan kita mulai setelah kejuaraan Winter Cup berakhir. Jadi untuk sekarang kita semua harus fokus pada pertandingan. Kita harus dapatkan kemenangan seperti pada Inter High kemarin." Lanjut Akashi,

Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, dan tentunya Aomine mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku terima deklarasi perang mu, Akashi." Ucap Aomine

"Aku tidak akan mengalah loh, Akachin." "Aku juga ssu, aku tidak akan main-main ssu"

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini, aku yang akan menang, _nanodayo_" tukas Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Lakukanlah sesuka kalian, tapi aku selalu menang. Maka kali inipun aku pasti menang"

Setelah itu, kelimanya membubarkan diri dan pulang ke alamnya masing-masing.

_Aku pasti akan memenangkan mu!_

**_To be continued,_**

* * *

Ugh, halo. Lagi-lagi sepertinya buat chapter ini, alurnya super ngebut ya? ._.a haduh, maaf-maaf... mungkin berikutnya akan lebih diperlambat alurnya... Dan juga, aduh gimana bilangnya ya, jalan ceritanya ga terlalu bagus ya? Ah, aku ga terlalu pintar merangkai kata-kata dan membuat situasi yang bagus dalam cerita... masih perlu banyak bimbingan.

Ugh, mind to review? Makasih, uda meluangkan waktu untuk membaca kisah ga je seperti ini~ Oh, tlong jangan lupa masukkan dan saran Serta kalau ada yang kurang pas tlong di kasi tau kekurangannya di mana. Makasih~


	8. Chapter 8

Ya halooo~ Yah, lagi-lagi updatenya telat desu, yaaa, gomen kashiraa~ Saya akan berusaha menebus keterlambatan saya dengan cerita yang (agak) bermutu dan dapat memuaskan mata para readers. Ya, selamat membacaa~

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

"4 detik tersisa..."

"Midorimaacchi!" Midorima mengangguk dan langsung melakukan tembakan 3 point legendarisnya... Yak, MASUUKKK! Semua penonton bersorak, ekspresi bahagia terukir pada wajah seorang gadis dengan rambut baby blue yang memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dari bangku penonton.

"146 – 52, TEIKO!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" semua pemain yang telah berbaris, membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Berterimakasih pada lawan main karena sudah bermain dengan sportif.

Kini, di ruang ganti, para pemenang telah ditunggu oleh 2 orang gadis cantik.

CEKLEK! Pintu terbuka,

"Yaaa~ Omedetou~" Satsuki langsung meloncat dan memeluk Aomine yang baru saja masuk dengan erat. Wajah Aomine memerah, ia memalingkan pandangannya.

"Atas kemenangannya, aku ucapkan selamat!" pemilik bola mata berwarna biru itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Menahan posisi tersebut selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian menunjukkan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Hati para KiseDai menjadi tentram melihat ekspresi itu. Rasa lelah yang tadi sempat menyergap telah hilang entah kemana.

"Yaah, kalian hebat bisa menang~" puji Satsuki setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Aomine, Akashi mengancungkan gunting yang selalu ia bawa,

"Tentu saja, menang itu adalah kebutuhan, seperti nafas dalam kehidupan. Oleh karena itu kami harus selalu menang!" ucapnya lantang, namun sayangnya, yang lain tidak mendengarkan. Mereka semua sudah mengerumi gadis yang sangat menawan bagi mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang gadis dengan nama pria.

"Kurochin, apakah aku... _nyam... _bermain dengan bagus?" tanya Murasakibara disela-sela aktivitas mengunyahnya,

"Mukkun! Jangan berbicara saat mulutmu penuh!" nasihat Satsuki,

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat keren ssu?" Kise tak mau ketinggalan,

"Bicara apa kau ini Kise, tentu saja aku yang paling keren." Timpal Aomine,

"KALIAN! SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN AKU BERBICARA!"

Semua perhatian langsung terpusat pada sumber suara, Akashi Seijuro. Si pemilik surai merah cherry itu menghela nafas,

"Kerja kalian bagus. Dengan ini, kita bisa melangsungkan perang kita," ujar Akashi, para cowok mengangguk semangat, sementara para cewek cuma bisa pasang muka bingung.

Kuroko dan Satsuki kini menanti di depan ruang ganti. Kenapa? Yah, tentu saja karena para cowok mau berganti pakaian. Kuroko dan Satsuki mengisi waktu mereka dengan berbincang-bincang. Yah, setidaknya hal itu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan keduanya selama menanti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang ssu!" seru Kise yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Semuanya (kecuali si pirang, Kise) mengangguk. Mereka bertujuh berjalan beriringan bersama. Mereka saling bertukar candaan, yah, walaupun beberapa candaan itu benar-beanar garing.

Kini mereka sudah berada di gerbang gedung yang mereka gunakan untuk bertanding. Di sinilah akhir dari kebersamaan mereka. Mereka mulai mengambil jalurnya masing-masing. Begitu pula Akashi yang terpaksa masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang sudah menantinya. Karena perintah sang Ayah, Akashi terpaksa langsung pulang ke rumah, sebagai akibat, ia harus rela membiarkan Kuroko dan Midorima pulang berdua.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroko dan Midorima hanya ditemani oleh salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit, salju-salju yang memenuhi jalan, terlihat begitu indah.

"_HATCCHI!_" "Kuroko?" Kuroko menggosok hidungnya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Kau flu? Demam? Atau apa, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima bertubi-tubi.

"Yaah, aku lupa membawa syal ku karena terburu-buru tadi." Tukas Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kini benar-benar terlihat seperti tomat.

Midorima melingkarkan syal yang tadi ia kenakan pada leher Kuroko yang mulai pucat.

"Mi-Midorima-kun.." Midorima memalingkan pandangannya,

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena menonton pertandingan kami, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia menarik syal itu hingga menutupi mulutnya agar senyuman itu tak terlihat oleh mata Midorima.

"_Arigatou_, Midorima-kun." Wajah Midorima tampak memerah, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk yang ujungnya dibalut perban.

Kini keduanya sudah berdiri di depan kediaman mereka masing-masing,

"Mata ne, Midorima-kun." "Un," Kuroko berusaha meraih sesuatu dari tasnya, namun...

"Are...?" Midorima terusik oleh suara Kuroko, iapun berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Ada apa,_ nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, Kuroko sibuk membongkar isi tasnya.

"Ano, Kuroko..." Midorima memberanikan untuk menepuk bahu Kuroko,

"Mi-Midorima-kun... a-aku menghilangkan kunci rumah ku..." ucap Kuroko lirih,

"EH!?" "Ka-kau yakin?" Kuroko mengangguk lemas, matanya mulai berair. Ah, sikap cengeng nona muda yang satu ini tidak pernah hilang ternyata.

Midorima membantu Kuroko mencari kuncinya, mereka sampai menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Ayah dan Ibumu, tidak ada di rumah kah, _nanodayo_?" Kuroko mengangguk,

"Papa dan Mama pergi keluar negeri karena pekerjaan," jelas Kuroko,

"Ja, Kagami?" Kuroko menggeleng,

"Rumah Kagami-nii sangat jauh dari sini," Kuroko melirik jam tangannya,

"Apa lagi sudah semalam ini, sudah tidak ada bis ataupun kereta untuk kesana." Tambahnya,

Kuroko tampak sangat putus asa, ia hampir menangis, untunglah Midorima sukses meyakinkannya untuk tidak menangisi hal itu.

"Ja..." Kuroko menoleh, Midorima menelan air ludahnya,

"Ma-mau menginap di rumah ku, _nanodayo_?" tawa Midorima, Kuroko terperangah,

Ah, jika Akashi mendengarnya, Midorima akan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Wa-walaupun orang tua ku juga sedang tidak ada di rumah, bukan berarti aku punya tujuan lain, _nanodayo_!" wajah Midorima bersemu merah,

"Eh? Apakah tidak akan merepotkan?" Midorima menggeleng,

"Ka-kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memakasa, _nanodayo_."

tanpa di sangka-sangka, Kuroko mengangguk, Midorima kaget bukan kepalang.

"Eh? Eh? Se-serius?" Kuroko kembali mengangguk,

"Da-dari pada aku harus tidur di luar," ujar Kuroko, saat itu, kebahagiaan menyergapi tubuh Midorima, rasanya pemuda bersurai hijau itu ingin berteriak dan melompat setinggi mungkin. Namun, tentu saja itu mustahil, karena dia harus jaga image :v

* * *

Kuroko memandangi lingkungan sekitarnya. Ya, ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki rumah seorang Midorima Shintarou. Ia cukup terpesona oleh style rumahnya yang benar-benar indah. Hampir semua furniturenya didominasi oleh warna hijau.

Midorima kembali dari dapur dengan membawa 2 mug di tangannya. Midorima menyodorkan salah satu mug yang berisi Hot Chocolate yang sangat nikmat itu kepada Kuroko. Kurokopun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Midorima duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa di mana Kuroko duduk sekarang.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar ku, dan aku akan tidur di sini, _nanodayo_" tukas Midorima,

"Maaf merepotkan," ujar Kuroko seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Midorima menggeleng, sesaat setelah menyeruput habis Hot Chocolatenya. Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aku akan mandi sekarang. Kau bisa langsung masuk ke kamar ku." Kata Midorima, Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti,

"Oh, kamar ku ada di lantai 2, pintu ketiga dari kanan, nanodayo." Tambah Midorima. Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Midorima.

"Woaaah" Kuroko terperangah melihat kamar Midorima yang supel rapi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan serapi ini," Kuroko meletakkan tasnya di sisi tempat tidur Midorima. _[memangnya kau pikir akan seperti apa, Kuroko?]_

Kuroko duduk di ujung tempat tidur Midorima. Memandang keluar balkon.

"Benar-benar terihat jelas," gumam Kuroko, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mengunci pintu balkon itu, aku pasti bisa masuk ke sana lewat sini." Sesal Kuroko. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Midorima.

"Empuk..." gumam Kuroko, rona merah tampak memenuh wajah Kuroko.

_**Sementara itu... **_

Midorima yang baru saja selesai mandi, rebahan di atas sofa. Wajahnya masih memerah, ia masih membayangkan Kuroko yang kini tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Uh, apa yang aku pikirkan, _nanodayo_." Midorima menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang warnanya senada dengan sofa, biru toska.

"Oh," Midorima teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Kise saat di ruang ganti. Midorima meraih tasnya dan mengambil 'barang' itu.

"Ini.. Coklat, _nanodayo_." Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima langsung saja melahap coklat itu.

* * *

_**Kuroko P.O.V **_

Ah, malam ini, aku akan tidur di sini? Apa benar ini pilihan terbaik? Ugh, kenapa aku malah bimbang sekarang? Ayolah Kuroko, kau sudah memutuskanya bukan?

**TOK! TOK! TOK! **

"Siapa?"

"Aku, _hik, _Midorima, _nanodayo_" aku buru-buru membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Midorima dengan wajah memerah dan berdiri sempoyongan.

"Mi-Midorima-kun!?" Midorima nyaris roboh, aku menopengnya dengan tubuhku.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku, Midorima tampak tersenyum kecil, tidak bukan itu, dia menyeringai, ia cegukan tanpa henti. Rona merah di wajahnyapun tak kunjung hilang.

"Ka-kau mabuk, Midorima-kun?" Midorima menggeleng,

"Tidak... _hik_ –Aku bahkan... tidak pernah menyentuh.. _hik_ alkohol, _hik, nanodayo_."

"Ja, kau makan sesuatu?" Midorima mengangguk, kemudian merogoh koceknya,

"A-Aku _hik_, tadi makan ini, _hik_, Kise yang memberikannya, _nanodayo_." Midorima menyerahkan coklat yang tadi ia makan.

Hanya sebuah coklat ternyata, tunggu, coklat ini, mengandung whiskey! Tapi, apa pengaruhnya bisa sebesar ini?

Aku berusaha membawa Midorima ke atas kasurnya, ugh, berat sekali!

Hap, yak, Midorima sukses mendarat dengan mulus di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku mengehela nafas dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahku. Padahal sekarang ini musim dingin, tapi aku berkeringat banyak sekali.

Aku menutupi tubuh besar Midorima dengan selimut hijaunya, ahk, orang ini maniak hijau atau bagaimana.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan _'tugas'_ ku, aku hendak mengayunkan kaki ku, meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun...

"Tetap di... sini _hik_..." Midorima menarik tangan ku, yah, hanya tangan ku. Namun, tarikan Midorima sangat kuat dan membuat tubuhku ikut tertarik. Kini aku sudah terjatuh diatas tempat tidur yang sama dengan Midorima, mungkin tepatnya di dalam dekapannya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, wajah ku memerah, ya, itu pasti. Ini pertama kalinya aku di peluk oleh laki-laki selain Papa dan Kagami-nii. Tunggu, bukan itu yang harusnya aku pikirkan!

Aku memberontak, menggerak-gerakkan seluruh tubuh ku agar Midorima melepaskan pelukannya. Hanya saja, karena tubuh pemuda ini sangat besar dan tenaganya juga tak kalah kuat, semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

Midorima mendekap ku semakin erat, dada ku terasa sesak, akh, aku tidak bisa bernafas jika seperti ini.

"Mi-Midorima-kun..." tidak ada respon, eh, aku memukul-mukul pelan pipi Midorima.

"Tidur?" gumam ku, suasanya kamar benar-benar sunyi saat ini, hanya terdegar suara angin yang menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon di luar sana. Malam ini benar-benar dingin, rasa dingin ini terus mengusikku, membuat mataku terasa sangat berat. Aku berusaha melawan rasa kantuk, aku tidak mau tidur dalam posisi seperti ini! Namun seberapa keraspun aku melawan hasilnya sia-sia. Akhirnya akupun terlelap, aku terlelap di dalam pelukan Midorima yang tak mengendor sedikitpun.

_Terasa hangat di sini, oyasuminasai..._

_**To be continued,**_

* * *

Yaa haloo~ Gimana? Puas? Para MidoKuro shipper tampaknya akan senang ya? Tapi sepertinya author harus bersiap untuk di gerek oleh Akashi beserta para AkaKuro shipper ya :v

Yah, terserahlah, yang penting chapter kali ini selese~ OwO/ Oke, makasih uda meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, aishiteruu~ :*


	9. Chapter 9

Ya halo, bingung mau nulis apaan ._. yah, yang pasti hepi reading ya .-.b

* * *

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

**Kuroko P.O.V **

Hawa dingin menggelitik kakiku yang tak terselubung apapun, namun aku merasakan kehatangan pada sekujur tubuh (terkecuali kaki) dan bibir ku. Tunggu, bibir?

Aku membuka mata, aku menemukan seorang pemuda terbaring di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat sangan damai, sebuah kacamata masih menghiasi wajahnya Oh, jangan lupakan surai hijaunya, dan bibirnya kini bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Tunggu, apa!? Aku langsung menepis kedua lengan besar yang menimpa tubuhku. Aku langsung meloncat dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, rasanya akan meledak. Pemuda itu tidak salah lagi, ia adalah Midorima yang semalam mabuk dan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, berusaha mengatur nafas yang sedari tadi tak teratur. Aku terus memegangi bibir ku, aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja berciuman dengan Midorima. Tidak! Tidak! Itu hanya kecelakaan! Itu bukan sebuah ciuman!

CEKLEK! Suara pintu terbuka mengusik telingaku,

Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar, aku kehilangan kekuatanku untuk berdiri dan kini terduduk di lantai.

Dari balik pintu itu, muncullah Midorima bersama wajah kusutnya. Oh, jangan lupa rambutnya yang benar-benar berantakan. Ia memandangiku yang terduduk dilantai.

"Ohayou, Kuroko." Sapanya, aku membalas sapaan itu dengan angguka. Kemudian Midorima berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam.

Midorima memandangi ku yang kala ini duduk di seberangnya dengan wajah merah,

"Ja-jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku belum bisa terlepas dari belenggu bayangan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Mu-mungkin aku akan meminta Kagami-nii datang. Dia seharusnya punya kunci rumah ku."

Midorima mengangguk-angguk. Aku mengotak-atik ponselku, mengirim pesan pada Kagami-nii. Mata ku sesekali melirik ke arah Midorima yang masih blusing.

"A-ano.. a-apakah semalam terjadi sesuatu, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, aku terperangah,

"_A-apakah dia ingat sesuatu?"_ aku menggeleng, berusaha menutupi kejadian semalam.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah, _nanodayo_." Sepertinya ia memang lupa segalanya. Aku tak tau harus bersyukur atas ini atau harus sedih karena ia tak mengingat apa-apa.

Ugh, aku memegangi kepalaku, menanti e-mail balasan dari Kagami-nii.

**DREET! DREET! DREET! **

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya  
From : Kagami-nii  
Subject : Re:Help _

_Oh, kalau kunci rumah, aku menyimpan satu di bawah pot bunga. Pot bunga yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu itu. Kau tau bukan? _

_Kagami Taiga _

Aku hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria membaca pesan itu.

"_KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU!?"_ jeritku dalam hati.

Akupun buru-buru menuju rumahku, tentu saja aku tidak lupa berterimakasih pada Midorima.

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun." Midorima hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Akupun membalas lambaian itu.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu , setelah berhasil memasuki rumah dengan kunci yang disembunyikan oleh Kagami-nii.

Aku masih terbayang dengan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, ah, aku benar-benar lelah saat ini. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diriku.

Setelah membasuh tubuhku dan mendinginkan kepala, aku duduk manis di meja makan sambil menikmati vanilla shake kesukaanku.

**DRET! DRET! DRET!**

Aku mencoba meraih ponselku, hap, dapat! Siapa yang mengirim pesan sepagi ini?

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya  
From : Murasakibara Atshusi  
Subject : Bisakah kita pergi bersama? _

_Kurochin, bisakah kau pergi bersamaku hari ini? Jika bisa temui aku di gerbang timur stasiun jam 10. _

_Murasakibara _

Hn? Pergi bersama Murasakibara? Hm, itu jauh lebih baik daripada terkurung di sini.

_To : Murasakibara Atshusi  
From : Kuroko Tetsuya  
Subject : Re:Bisakah kita pergi bersama?_

_Tentu saja, kita bertemu di sana jam 10. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**Murasakibara P.O.V**

Aku melirik jam tangan yang ku kenakan saat ini sambil terus mengunyah camilan ku.

"09.55" gumam ku, aku sudah menunggu Kurochin selama 10 menit, apa aku datang terlalu awal?

Dari kejauhan, samar-samar aku melihat sesosok yang tak asing bagi ku. Rambut baby blue yang tergerai dan mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya. Ia berlari menuju kemari.

"Murasakibara-kun!" serunya, kini ia berdiri di depanku dengan nafas terengah-engah,

"_Gomen_, apakah Murasakibara-kun sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng,

"Tidak Kurochin, aku baru saja datang." Jawabku, ok, itu bohong. Ia mengehla nafas lega. Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan coat berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dan topi bulu putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Legging hitam dan Boots putih membalut kakinya. Ah, sekarang ia terlihat seperti Irisviel von Einzbern dari F*te Z*ro. Sayang rambutnya tak berwana silver dan matanya tidak berwarna merah tua, kalau saja begitu, mereka berdua akan seperti anak kembar, kalian harus percaya padaku.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kurochin, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Mencoba memikirkan tempat tujuan yang bagus, jujur saja, aku belum memutuskan kemana kami akan pergi.

"Ah, ayo kita makan Monjayaki," Kurochin tampak mengerutkan dahinya,

"Monjayaki?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk,

"Kurochin belum pernah makan?" kali ini Kurochin yang mengangguk,

"Monjayaki itu seperti Okonomiyaki, yah, kurang lebih begitulah." Aku mencoba menjelaskan tapi, gagal. Kurochin membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf o, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, kami berduapun langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sepanjang jalan, kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian,

"Lihat, lihat, pasangan itu lucu ya!" "Eh? Daripada di sebut pasangan, bukankah mereka lebih terlihat seperti ayah dan anak?" "Eh.. tapi ada benarnya juga," "Hahahahhaha"

Ah, orang-orang itu, terlalu banyak komentar, rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan mereka satu-persatu. Aku bertaruh, Kurochin pasti sangat malu berjalan bersamaku seperti ini.

"Kurochin?" aku melirik wajah Kurochin. Ia tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Eh? Ada apa, Kurochin?" Kurochin menggeleng,

"Berjalan seperti ini, aku benar-benar merasa sedang bersama Papa. Aku sangat senang." Ujarnya,

"_Yah, aku juga senang kalau kau senang, tapi setidaknya jangan anggap aku seperti Ayahmu. Karena seorang Ayah tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan putrinya sendiri..." _

Aku hanya bisa nyengir untuk menanggapi pernyataan Kurochin.

Akhirnya kami tiba di tempat tujuan, di sana, aku memesan banyak hal, sementara Kurochin, dia tidak telalu banyak makan. Tapi ia tampak menikmati pengalaman pertama makan monjayakinya ini. Itu terbukti dengan senyuman kecil yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan Monjayaki, kami menuju tempat berikutnya. Dan tempat itu adalah kedai yang menjual Taiyaki paling enak di kota ini.

Jalanan semakin ramai, beberapa kali aku hampir terpisah dari Kurochin. Tapi, jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar terpisah darinya di keramaian ini.

"Ano, Kurochin, bisakah aku memegang tanganmu?" Kurochin menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Eh?" "Yah, kalau sampai kita terpisah disini bisa bahaya kan." Kurochin mengangguk,

Syukurlah, dia menerima tawaranku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Kurochinpun menerimanya. Aku menggenggam tangan Kurochin dengan hati-hati. Kalian tau, tangannya benar-benar kecil, seolah-olah tangan ini akan hancur jika aku menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kurochin. Menjelajahi berbagai tempat dan menicicipi berbagai makanan. Rasanya setiap makanan yang ku makan hari ini benar-benar terasa nyaman. Mungkin ini karena keberadaan Kurochin, dengan adanya dia di sini, semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, kami berdua duduk di bangku taman untuk melepas penat, sambil menikmati minuman masing-masing. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit menemani kami berdua.

"Ah, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan~" seru Kurochin, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, karena Kurochin ada disini." Ujar ku, Kurochin terdiam, kemudian blushing. Ia kembali menyeruput vanilla shakenya.

"Kurochin," ia menoleh, akupun mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, dan chuu~ Aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada dahi Kurochin. Ia tampak terkejut, wajahnya memerah, ia mendorong dada ku pelan, dan hal itu sukses membuat ku melepaskan ciuman ku.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kurochin." Ia hanya diam, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"A-aku akan pulang." Kurochin melangkahkan kakinya, namun aku langsung menarik lengannya.

**BRUK! **

Vanilla Shake milik Kurochin terjatuh di tanah, dan tubunya jatuh ke dalam pelukankan.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf kali ini, Kurochin."

"Aku menyukai mu, sangat menyukai mu." Kurochin hanya diam, ia tak bereaksi apapun.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, aku memegang pundaknya erat dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu." Sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku meluncurkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Kurochin. Aku harus membungkukkan badan ku agar aku bisa meraih bibir mungilnya. Tangan Kurochin mencengkram erat jaket dark brown yang ku kenakan, wajahnya merah padam kali ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melepaskan ciumanku, karena kami berdua perlu oksigen.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari bahu Kurochin. Kurochin menundukkan kepalanya,

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun... sa-sampai jumpa.." ucapnya gemetar, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ku di taman ini.

_Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_**To be continued,**_

* * *

Ya Halo~ Yaah, gimana buat chap ini? Apakah memuaskan? Ataukah tidak? Yang mana? :3

Yaah, maaf banget updatenya super telat ToT saya sibuk ding.

Ah, pokoknya makasih banyak uda mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita gaje ini~ Oh, maaf kalo akhir-akhir ini ada banyak iklan terselubung :v

Sekali lagi makasi yaa~ ^w^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

Kuroko memasuki kamar dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Muraakibara itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, nafasnya benar-benar tidak terkendali.

Hari ini ia sudah 2 kali berciuman dengan pria, yang satu kecelakaan dan yang lainnya bukan merupakan kecelakaan _[ya, kalian mengerti maksudnya bukan?]_

Kuroko kini duduk di lantai, di sisi kasurnya, ia hanya duduk diam di sana merenungkan semuanya,

"Murasakibara-kun menyatakan perasaannya pada ku, aku harus bagaimana..." gumam Kuroko, ia menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Ia mencoba menahan air mata yang bergejolak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di tembak oleh seorang pria.

Memang selama ini ia selalu di kelilingi oleh para cowok, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan yang namanya 'di tembak'. Ia benar-benar tidak tau, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET!_

Suara ponsel Kuroko membuyarkan lamunannya, ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk,

"Moshi, moshi, Kurokocchi?"

"Ki..Kise-kun? Ada apa?" suara Kuroko bergetar, membuat Kise menjadi cemas seketika,

"Kurokocchi? Apakah kau baik-saik saja? Kau sakit?" Kuroko menggeleng, yah walaupun hal itu tak dapat diketahui oleh Kise karena mereka mengobrol lewat telpon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Kise terdengar menghela nafas panjang, ia tampak lega mendengar bahwa Kuroko baik-baik saja.

"Nee, apakah Kurokocchi sibuk lusa nanti ssu?" Kuroko mencoba menerwang, mencoba mengingat tentang semua yang direcanakannya minggu ini,

"Aku free, ada apa?" lagi-lagi Kise menghela nafas,

"Mau makan Oden bersama?" Kuroko terdiam sejenak, sementara Kise disana menanti dengan penuh harap,

"Tentu," Kise terperanjat, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan,

"Eh? Beneran nih? Kurokocchi?" Kise bertanya untuk memastikan ia tak salah dengar,

"Iya, besok lusa kan?"

"Iya ssu, aku akan menjemputmu ya~ Sampai nanti ssu~"

KLIK! Kise langsung memutuskan panggilannya, disana, Kise sudah jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri, sudah seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas.

Sementara Kuroko, ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan memukul-mukul pipinya.

"Yosh, aku tidak boleh terpuruk hanya karena hal ini. Aku harus menghadapi semuanya!"

.

.

.

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! _

"Sebentar!"

_CEKLEK! _

"Ah, Kise-kun."

"Ya, Kurokocchi. Sudah siap?" tanya Kise, Kuroko menggeleng,  
"_Gomen,_ tapi tolong tunggu sebentar. Oh, silahkan menunggu di dalam."

Kisepun masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko, tak lupa ia merapika bootsnya,

"_Ojamashimasu_,"

Kise duduk di sofa biru yang sangat empuk, sementara Kuroko bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

5 menit berlalu,

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kise-kun." Kuroko kini mengenakan sweater hijau muda, celana pendek dan dilengkapi dengan legging hitam agar kakinya tak langsung merasakan dinginnya hawa musim dingin.

"Kita pergi sekarang ssu?" Kuroko mengangguk, ia melingkarkan syal hijau tua yang diberikan Midorima padanya. Awalnya hanya dipinjamkan, namun pada akhirnya Midorima memberikannya pada Kuroko.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, tunpukan salju terlihat disepanjang jalan.

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam?" tanya Kuroko, Kise menelan ludah,

"A-aku tidak ingin tertangkap fans. Jika sampai terjadi, rencana kencan kita bisa berantakan ssu, " jelas Kise, Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya,

"Kencan?" Kise langsung salah tingkah, ia sontak menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya,

"Ma-maksudku, ano, makan Oden bersama ssu, iya itu yang ku maksud."

"Hmmm," gumam Kuroko, Kise menghela nafas lega.

* * *

_**Kise P.O.V **_

Hampir saja! Aduh, mulut ini harus dijaga. Kalau sampai asal ceplos lagi seperti tadi. Acaraku bersama Kurokocchi bisa-bisa hancur beratakan.

Kami berdua terus berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Semuanya berjalan sangat normal saat ini, yah, sesuai harapanku. Namun itu berakhir ketika sesuatu mengusik hidungku.

"HATCHI!"

"Kise-kun daijobu desuka?" tanya Kurokocchi, ia tampak khawatir. Tapi aku jauh lebih khawatir saat ini. Kacamataku lepas, gawat, penyamaranku terbongkar!

"Ne, ne, itu Kise Ryouta bukan?" "Waah, kau benar!"

"Siapa gadis itu? Pacarnya?" "Kenapa dia bersama Kise? Siapa dia?"

"Dia tidak begitu manis, kenapa bisa bersama Kise?"

**"KISE RYOUTA!"**

Segerombolan anak perempuan menyerbuku, membuatku terpisah dari Kurokocchi. Aku melihat Kurokocchi di senggol, di dorong, dan mendapat perlakuan kasar lainnya dari para fansku yang tak terkendali ini.

Kurokocchi menunduk, ia melambai padaku, ia berjalan menjauhiku dan segerombolan fans ku.

"Kurokocchi!" aku berusaha memanggilnya, berharap ia berbalik dan menghampiriku. Namun itu tak terjadi. Kurokocchi berlari dan menghilang karena jarak. Aku benar-benar sedih kali ini. Ini semua salahku, salahku membuat Kuroko mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Hari yang ku nanti-nantikan hancur berantakan, dan hal dikarenakan kecerobohanku. Ah, aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Tidak berguna, melindungi Kurokocchi saja tidak bisa.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama para fansku yang tiba-tiba saja tak terkedali, aku berusaha mencari Kurokocchi. Yah, walaupun aku tau ini sia-sia. Namun setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya.

Aku menelusuri semua celah yang ada di kota ini, mulai dari cafe, toko buku, pusat perbelanjaan, hingga gang gang sempit. Namun, sosok yang ku cari tak kunjung ditemukan. Aku mulai putus asa, Kurokocchi pasti benar-benar marah padaku.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak ini, aku tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini. Aku...

"Kise-kun!" seseorang menopang tubuhku yang ambruk, ah, hangat, benar-benar hangat, mataku menjadi sayu, nafasku terengah-engah, bibirkupun menjadi pucat.

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun!" tubuhku digoncang-goncang. Seolah melarangku untuk menutup mata ini. Suara yang terus menyebut namaku itu mendengung di kedua telinga ku.

"Kise-kun, bertahanlah!" suara ini, Kurokocchi!? Aku mengangkat kepalaku, berusaha memandang wajah orang yang sedang menopang tubuhku ini. Tenyata benar, mata biru langit itu kini sedang memandangiku dengan khawatirnya.

"Kise-kun!" "Kise-kun aku mohon bertahanlah!" "Kise-kun!"  
Suara Kurokocchi semakin terdengar jelas, mata birunya digenangi air mata. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku erat.

"Kurokocchi, aku... aku tidak apa-apa ssu.."

"Kise-kun bertahanlah! Aku mohon!" Kurokocchi meraih poncselnya, ia tampak berusaha menghubungi seseorang, aku menahan tangannya, mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkan tangannya di pipiku.

"Kurokocchi... hhh... kau tidak terlukakan ssu?" Kurokocchi mengangguk,

"Aku justru leih khawatir dengan keadaan mu sekarang, Kise-kun." Aku tersenyum kecil, aku berusaha membuat diriku berada dalam posisi duduk. Setelah berhasil aku memegang kedua pipi lembut Kurokocci. Aku berusaha meraih dahinya, chu~

Kurokocchi terperangah ketika aku mengecup dahinya,

"Kurokocchi... hh.. syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa ssu.. Aku.. hh.. tidak ingin gadis yang aku cintai terlu...ka.." Ah, inikah akhirnya...?

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun! Kise-kun!" suara Kurokocchi terus terngiang di telingaku, hingga akhirnya aku tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih.

"Apakah ini surga..?" pikir ku, sesosok gadis dengan wajah menawan menghampiri ku,

"Bidadari?" Ia tampak tersenyum, sementara pipinya di basahi air mata,

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar, Kise-kun!" eh, suara itu...

"Kuro..kocchi?" Ia berlari keluar ruangan, kemudian kembali dengan seseorang bersamanya,

"Yah, syukurlah kau sudah siuman, nak. Kau membuat gadis muda ini tak berhenti menangis, loh." Jelasnya, Kurokocchi mengusap air matanya,

"Ini di mana..?" tanya ku,

"Rumah Sakit, kau pingsan di saat salju turun dengan derasnya. Untung gadis ini lekas menghubungi ambulance, jika tidak, kau mungkin sudah mati membeku." Celoteh orang itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kurokocchi, sepertinya ia adalah dokter yang menanganiku.

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat yang cukup ya," pesan dokter itu, kemudian ia beranjak keluar ruangan. Kurokocchi menghampiri ku, ia menggenggam tanganku,

"Kise-kun benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" gerutunya, pipinya menggembung,

"_Gomen_ ssu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kurokocchi.."

Kurokocchi tersenyum kecil, beberapa detik kemudian ia menunduk,

"Ano.. Kise-kun..." "Hm..?" Kurokocchi mengangkat kepalanya,

"Sesaat sebelum kau pingsan, kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang yang kau cintai..."

Aku sontak langsung blushing, benarkah aku mengatakan hal itu sebelum pingsan!?

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Kurokocchi, aku tersentak, jantungku menggila, aku harus jawab apa!? Kurokocchi memandangiku dengan tatapan penasaran. Aku berusaha mengatus nafasku, berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanianku.

"Yang ku maksud adalah..." "Adalah...?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kurokocchi." "Ah, bukan, aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi!"

Kurokocchi terkejut, ia langsung blushing di tempat. "Eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang ssu, aku akan menunggu, tak peduli seberapa lamapun!"

Kurokocchi hanya diam, ia tampak sedang mencerna perkataan ku. Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Kurokocchi. Wajahnya semakin merah, lebih merah dari tomat bahkan cabai.

Ah, setidaknya, aku sudah menyatakan hal itu. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan dari Kurokocchi.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Beberapa saat setelah Kise menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko undur diri untuk pulang dengan beralasan sudah terlalu malam. Kise mengerti maksud Kuroko. Kurokopun langsung pulang, sementara Kise harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena kondisi fisiknya.

4 hari berlalu sejak Kise menembak Kuroko, Kurokopun belum memberikan jawaban kepada Kise maupun Murasakibara. Kuroko masih bungkam tentang hal itu. Ia masih berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya agar ia tak melakukan hal yang akan merugikannya di kemudian hari.

Hari itu, Kuroko sedang berbelanja untuk bahan makanan yang terus menipis. Apalagi Papa dan Mama Kuroko tidak akan pulang sampai tanggal 5 Januari tahun depan, jadi Kuroko harus belanja sendiri.

Midorima dan Akashi sudah sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya berbelanja, namun keduanya ditolak oleh Kuroko.

"Hng, malam nanti enaknya bikin apa ya -_-a" gumam Kuroko sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. Kuroko menyusuri jalan setapak menuju super market. Karena Kuroko berjalan sambil berfikir, iapun tak memperhatikan jalan dan _BRUK!_

"Atcha... _Gomen.. Gomen..."_ Kuroko menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh di tumpukan salju,

"Are? Tetsu?" "Ah, Aomine-kun," Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri. Kuroko mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"Aomine-kun mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko,

"Aku mau beli sepatu olahraga yang baru. Harusnya bersama Satsuki, tapi anak itu tiba-tiba bilang tidak bisa." Jawab Aomine, Kuroko ber-oh ria mendengarnya,

"Kau sendiri?" "Aku akan ke super market,"

"Ja, Tetsu, maukah kau menemaniku membeli sepatu? Setelahnya aku akan menemani mu belanja, bagaimana?" Kuroko mengusap dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus." Aomine tersenyum lebar,

"_Akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan Tetsu! YES!"_ seru Aomine, dalam hati kecilnya.

Keduanyapun berjalan menuju toko sepatu langganan Aomine, mereka mulai menelusuri seluruh rak yang ada. Mulai memilih dan memilah sepatu yang kiranya cocok dengan Aomine.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah sepatu pada Aomine,

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah pakai merk yang ini," Kuroko mengambil sepatu lainnya,

"Ini?" "Tidak, aku tidak suka warnanya." "Ini?" "Modelnya, tidak bagus,"

"Ini?" "Tidak, kombinasi warnanya tidak menarik."

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia meletakkan sepatu itu lagi. Aominepun ikut-ikutan menghela nafas,

"_Memang lebih enak jika bersama Satsuki.."_ gumam Aomine,

"Dari tadi Aomine-kun menolak semua yang aku rekomendasikan," keluh Kuroko, Aomine cuma bisa nyengir sendiri mendengarnya,

"_Ya, itu karena semua yang kau pilihkan tidak sesuai keinginanku, Tetsu."_ Batin Aomine,

Kuroko mengedus kesal, hal itu terlihat sangat imut, membuat Aomine harus menahan tawa karena gemas melihat kelakuan Kuroko yang seperti anak kecil.

Kuroko kembali berkeliling, kembali mencoba sepatu yang cocok untuk Aomine. Kurokopun kembali dengan sebuah sepatu hitam dengan stripes biru langit seperti warna rambut dan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Merknya sama seperti sepatu Aomine-kun yang sebelumnya."

Aomine terdiam sejenak, ia menatap sepatu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Pilihan yang bagus, baiklah, aku ambil ini!" Aomine tampak antusias, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang senang karena akhirnya sepatu yang dipilihnya sesuai dengan selera Aomine.

Keduanya segera menuju kasir,

"Aku akan bayar setengahnya," ujar Kuroko, Aomine kebingungan,

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan maaf karena sudah membuat acara mencari sepatu ini menjadi sangat lama kerena tingkah ku." Jelas Kuroko.

Awalnya Aomine menolak, namun Kuroko tetap memaksa. Akhirnya Aominepun mengalah dan membiarkan Kuroko membayar setengahnya.

"_Aku pasti akan menjaga sepatu ini, karena sepatu ini..."_

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Aomine membeli sepatu, sesuai janji, kini giliran Aomine yang menemani Kuroko berbelanja. Mereka memasuki super market, keduanya mulai menelusuri super market untuk mencari semua bahan yang dibutuhkan Kuroko.

Aomine benar-benar menikmati acara berbelanjanya bersama Kuroko. Ia benar-benar menikmati semua tingkah laku Kuroko yang menggemaskan. Semua hal itu membuat Aomine semakin jatuh cinta pada Kuroko dan membuatnya semakin tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

Kuroko berdiri di depan tumpukan kardus ikan sarden yang di tumpuk. Tiba-tiba, tumpukan kardus itu goyang dan tumbang menuju Kuroko.

"TETSU!" Aomine langsung melompat dan menyambar tubuh Kuroko agar ia tak tertimpa kardus yang jatuh itu.

Kini keduanya terbaring di lantai dengan posisi Aomine menindih Kuroko. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung super market. Bahkan, Midorima yang kebetulan sedang berbelanja disanapun melihat keduanya. Karena termakan api cemburu Midorima langsung menuju kasir dan meninggalkan super market itu.

"Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko mengangguk, Aomine menghela nafas lega. Aomine buru-buru berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya agar Kuroko dapat berdiri dengan mudah.

Manager super market itu menghampiri Aomine dan Kuroko. Ia meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Kuroko. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Kurokopun dibebaskan dari biaya atas semua barang belanjaannya. Sangat beruntung bukan?

Kuroko dan Aomine berjalan menyusuri jalur yang akan membawa mereka ke kediaman Kuroko.

"Yaah, tadi itu hampir saja ya," ujar Aomine, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Namun karena hal itu aku tidak perlu bayar untuk semua ini~" ujar Kuroko sambil melirik ke arah belanjaan yang ia tenteng. Aomine tertawa kecil.

Yak, seiring berjalannya waktu, kini mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Kuroko.

"_Arigatou_, Aomine-kun!" "Yo, aku hanya melakukan hal kecil."

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian iapun berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya,

"Tetsu!" Kuroko menoleh dan... _**BRUKK!**_

Kuroko menjatuhkan semua barang belanjaan di tangannya karena ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman mendadak dari Aomine!

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya terengah-engah,

"Aku... Aku mencintai mu, Tetsu!" seru Aomine, angin berhembus menerpa keduanya, membuat rambut biru Kuroko menari-nari di udara.

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintai mu, Tetsu! Sungguh," Aomine kembali mengecup bibir Kuroko, lebih dalam.. lebih dalam...

"Aku akan menunggu, aku akan menunggu, tak peduli berapa lama.."

"Jaa ne, Tetsu.." Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih shock disana, Kuroko yang masih shock karena ciuman mendadak disertai pernyataan perasaan dari Aomine.

"_Eh?" _

_**To be continued,**_

Ya halooo~ Gimana chap 10 nyaa? Memuaskan? Tidak memuaskan? Yang mana? Ngg, gomen telat update... saya sibuk ToT dan kemarin sempat sakit ToT Jadi, yah begitulah,

Jangan lupa tinggalin review buat kisah gaje ini yooo~ Makasih banyak~ Saya akan coba update secepat mungkin ssu! Adios~


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

"HEEEEEE!? Dai-chan juga!?" suara itu membuat Kuroko harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya demi keamanan gendang telinganya.

"Momoi-san, suara mu bisa membuat telinga ku rusak," Satsuki terdengar cengengesan disana,

"Tapi kau sangat hebat, Tetsu-chan. Bisa menggaet 3 cowok sekaligus!" tanggap Satsuki,

"Iya, iya, terimakasih sudah memuji. Tapi bukan itu yang mau ku dengar."

"Jadi?" Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Ayolah Momoi-san. Aku butuh saran, apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"

"Hmm, hadapi saja!" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya,

"Hadapi, bagaimana?" Satsuki terdengar menghela nafas,

"Katakan saja perasaan mu pada mereka, mereka pasti mengerti."

"Menurut mu begitu?" Di sana Satsuki mengangguk, walaupun Kuroko tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya.

"Kalau mereka benar-benar menyukaimu, mereka pasti mengerti."

"Baiklah, akan ku coba. _Arigatou, _Momoi-san." "Doita~"

_KLIK! _

Kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, bayang-bayang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu masih menghantui Kuroko.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan agar tidak memiih keputusan yang salah. Kuroko hanya diam di kamarnya. Ia tak melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun, tetap meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya tentang kabar Akashi, tenang saja, ia sering mengirimi pesan pada Kuroko. Hanya untuk sekedar bertanya, sedang apa, atau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Midorimapun sering mengobrol dengan Kuroko melalui balkon. Tentu saja, ditemani oleh salju yang sudah memenuhi balkon mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini, Kuroko mencoba memikirkan saran dari Satsuki beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana caranya?" gumam Kuroko,

_DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET! BRUKK! _

Ponsel yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi membuat Kuroko terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Moshi-moshi..?"

"Tetsuya, kau ada di rumah?" Kuroko yang tadi jatuh kembali bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Akashi-kun? Iya, aku di rumah ada apa?"

"Aku ke sana sekarang," _TUUUUUT_ "Eh?"

.

.

.

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

"Akashi-kun!?" Kuroko terperanjat mendapati Akashi sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya,

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan kemari bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk lemas, ia mempersilahkan Akashi masuk. Akashipun memasuki rumah Kuroko. Keduanya kini duduk di ruang tamu.

"Akashi-kun? Aku akan buatkan minuman, ingin apa?" tanya Kuroko seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa saja, yang penting hangat," balas Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk, iapun beranjak,

"Oh, aku tadi membuat soup tofu, apa mau coba?" tawar Kuroko, Akashi mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kuroko kembali dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk soup tofu dan segelas Earl Grey hangat.

"Silahkan," Kuroko meletakkan nampan itu di meja yang berada di depan Akashi.

Akashi langsung melahap soup tofu buatan Kuroko,

"Kau tidak makan? Tetsuya?" Kuroko menggeleng,

"Aku sudah tadi." Akashi ber-oh ria, kemudian kembali menikmati soup tofunya.

"_Gochisosama_," Akashi menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet yang diberikan Kuroko.

"_Oishi desuka_?" Akashi mengangguk,

"Sangat enak! Kau benar-benar berbakat," ujar Akashi kemudian menyeruput tehnya,

"Syukurlah, jika kau menyukainya," tukas Kuroko. Akashi meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di meja.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi menyilangkan kakinya,

"Aku hanya datang untuk mengunjungi mu, melihat keadaanmu."

Kuroko langsung melongo, disertai sweat drop yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Ano, apa maksudya, Akashi-kun?" Akashi menghela nafas,

"Lupakan, mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?" ajak Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kuroko yang kini sudah mengenakan sweater putih yang dihiasi garis vertikal berwarna merah dengan rok mini dan legging hitam. Tak ketinggalan syal merah marun melingkar di lehernya.

Akashi terperangah melihat Kuroko, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun,

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Akashi, membuat Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _sumanai_, aku tidak menyangka kalau warna merah ternyata cocok untuk mu."

Kuroko langsung blushing, ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau? Tidak menggunakan sarung tangan?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko melihat ke arah kedua telapak tangannya yang tak dibalut apapun.

"A-aku menghilangkan sarung tangan ku... Mu-mungkin aku akan membelinya nanti.."

Akashi mengehela nafas, kemudian ia melepaskan sarung tangan rajut berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan dan menyodorkannya kepada Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Kenakan ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedua tangan mu itu pucat dan membeku."

"A-Akashi-kun, tapi, hal itu tak perlu..." tolak Kuroko, Akashi membuat tatapannya menjadi tajam,

"Tetsuya, kenakan!" perintah Akashi, Kurokopun langsung menerima sarung tangan itu dan mengenakannya. Akashi tersenyum kecil,

"Baiklah, ayo pergi sekarang." Kuroko mengangguk. Ia berjalan di belakang Akashi, mengikuti setiap langkah dari seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko beberapa kali harus berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Akashi yang sedikit terlalu cepat baginya. Akashi yang mengetahui hal itu, sebisa mungkin mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya namun selalu gagal.

"Akashi-kun? Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi tidak menjawab, keduanya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Yah, walaupun hanya Kuroko yang merasakan hal itu.

"Baiklah, kita sampai." Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah keramaian,

"Eh? Festival? Di tempat ini?" Kuroko terkagum-kagum melihat pahatan es yang menghiasi pintu masuk festival itu. Kuroko baru tau kalau di daerah ini juga diadakan festival musim dingin seperti di Sapporo, Hokkaido.

"Perusahaan ayahku yang mengadakannya. Untuk ajang promosi." Jelas Akashi,

"Eh? Akashi group?" Akashi mengangguk, "Kau tau soal itu?"

"Kepala Akashi groupkan teman bisnis Papa." Ujar Kuroko, Akashi menepuk dahinya,

"_Jadi dia putri dari Kuroko Takuya itu kah -_- Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya!?" _

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, keduanyapun mulai berjalan di tengah keramaian, menikmati festival. Ada banyak sekali pahatan es yang jauh lebih hebat dari pada yang ada di depan tadi.

Ada juga pedagang-pedagang yang menjual barang-barang antik di sana. Mata Kuroko tak henti-hentinya di manjakan oleh pemandangan pahatan es dan barang-barang antik yang sangat menawan.

Mata Kuroko tak henti-hentinya menelusuri semua celah yang ada di festival itu, hingga suatu ketika...

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang heran karena Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti.

"_Are wa..._" Kuroko menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang pada sebuah pelelangan. Loh? Pelelangan di sebuah festival?

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Lihat mata dan hidungnya yang seimbang, bentuk telinganya juga bagus, bagian yang sangat sempurna! Dari semua beruang yang pernah aku lihat, inilah yang paling imut!" seru Kuroko antusias sambil menarik-narik lengan coat Akashi,

"Kalau tidak salah itu harusnya buatan Jerman bukan?" tanggap Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk

"Boneka itu terkenal pada sekitar abad ke-19. Kalau begitu, itu hanya replika? Atau asli?" Kuroko sedikit bingung,

"Itu buatan Jerman, tapi bukan boneka yang kau maksud itu. Itu replika dari yang asli." Jelas Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Jadi? Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk dengan semangatnya, Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kuroko yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Akashi kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Kuroko yang baru sadar dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakkan langsung menggeleng.

"A-aku sudah punya satu bonek beruang di rumah, jadi itu _ano_..." Kuroko memainkan jari-jarinya, Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko pelan.

"Tunggulah, aku akan memenangkan boneka itu untuk mu." Akashi berjalan menuju pelelangan itu, Kuroko berusaha meraih lengan Akashi namun gagal. Akashi sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kuroko.

* * *

20 menit sudah Kuroko menanti, Kuroko sibuk menikmati vanilla shakenya. Di saat yang sama, Akashi menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Lihat, Tetsuya.. hh.. aku memenangkannya, untuk mu." Akashi menyerahkan boneka beruang yang ada di tangannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko meletakkan vanilla shakenya di bangku yang ia duduki dan menerima boneka itu.

"Akashi-kun, ini benar untuk ku?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi mengangguk,

"Tapi ini kan..." Akashi menghela nafas, "Terima saja, hadiah natal dari ku."

"Tapi natal masih sangat lama, Akashi-kun." Protes Kuroko. Akashi hanya diam dan memalingkan pandangannya. Kuroko meletakkan boneka itu di bangku dan...

"_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menghambur pelukan kepada Akashi. Akashi terperanjat, wajahnya memerah, semerah rambutnya,

"Tetsuya.." Akashi membalas pelukan hangat Kuroko. Setelah beberapa saat Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Akashi.

Kuroko benar-benar kaget melihat tangan Akashi yang sudah benar-benar pucat, ia buru-buru melepas sarung tangannya dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tangan mu benar-benar pucat, ini cepat kenakan!" Akashi menolak,

"Akashi-kun!" "Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Akashi membentak Kuroko,

"Gomen, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedingingan. Biar aku saja yang merasakannya," Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Kuroko menghela nafas, kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku menggenggam keduanya!" Akashi kembali terperanjat, rona merah bersemu di pipinya.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsuya.." Kuroko mengangguk, tapi kemudian...

"Eh? Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa membawa boneka itu.." gumam Kuroko, Akashi sontak langsung menjitak kepala Kuroko. "Itch.."

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Kau tidak perlu menggenggam keduanya. Cukup satu saja, yang lainnya bisa aku hangatkan di saku coatku. Dan tangan mu yang lainnya memeluk boneka itu." Kuroko yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berduapun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, Akashi berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Namun ia gagal, senyuman kecil bersemayam di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, kira-kira nama yang bagus untuk boneka ini apa?" tanya Kuroko, dahi Akashi berkerut seribu,

"Nama? Kenapa perlu dinamai? Namanya sudah pasti boneka bukan?" tukas Akashi,

"Inikan benda spesial, harus dinamai!" sungut Kuroko,

_"Seperti anak kecil saja -_-a"_ batin Akashi, ia menghela nafas, menciptakan kepulan uap di udara.

"AkaKuro?" usul Akashi, "Nama yang aneh," tanggap Kuroko,

"Heeh, kau sajalah yang beri nama!" Kuroko terkekeh,

"Jaa, Sei-kun!" "Eh?" "Sei-kun, namanya Sei-kun!" "Haah?" "Namanya imut bukan?"

Akashi kembali mengerutkan dahinya, jujur ia sedikit cemburu pada boneka itu karena mendapat perhatian spesial dari Kuroko. Ia jadi menyesal telah memberikan boneka itu. Tapi, dengan hadirnya boneka itu, Akashi dapat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Kuroko.

"Aku juga ingin di panggil begitu oleh Tetsuya," gumam Akashi,

"Eh?" Kuroko menghentikan langkahya, kemudian menatap wajah Akashi,

"Coba, panggil aku dengan panggilan itu." Pinta Akashi, Kuroko menggeleng,

"Lakukan!" ujar Akashi dengan nada memerintah...

"Ba-baiklah..." Kuroko menunduk, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya,

"Se-Sei-kun..." "Lagi!" "Sei-kun.." "Lagi.. lagi.."

"Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" Kuroko menyebut nama itu berkali-kali membuat Akashi tak kuasa menahan tawa. Kuroko yang sadar kalau ia di tertawai langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Akashi kembali dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa, berusaha jaga image.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, mengerti?" Kuroko mengangguk. Di saat itu juga, Akashi mencuri cium dari pipi putih Kuroko.

"Aku mencintai mu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi, "Eh?"

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko. Keduanyapun berjalan pulang, bersama, dengan ekspresi yang malu-malu, sambil terus bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

Kuroko lagi-lagi duduk menggalau di pinggir tempat tidurnya, sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Akashi, Sei-kun.

Kuroko membenamkan kepalanya di boneka itu, ia terus terbayang ketika Akashi mencium pipinya dan membisikkan sebuah mantra di telinganya.

Kuroko berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Untuk hal itu, Kurokopun memutuskan untuk minum susu hangat, bukan vanilla shake ya. Namun, di kulkas, ia hanya menemukan cola milik Papanya. Hal ini memaksa Kuroko pergi ke super market terdekat.

Karena terburu-buru, Kuroko lupa mengenakan syalnya dan berpakaian asal-asalan. Sesampainya di super market, Kuroko betemu dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau,

"Midorima-kun?" "Kuroko?" Keduanya berpapasan di pintu masuk,

"Kau ingin beli sesuatu?" tanya Midorima, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Kita bisa pulang bersama, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko terenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk,

"A-aku melakukannya bukan karena aku peduli atau semacamnya ya, _nanodayo_!" Kuroko terkekeh, kemudian berlari memasuki super market .

**5 menit berlalu**,

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Midorima-kun." Midorima menatap Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari super market. Ia mendesah,

"Kau. Apakah kau ingin membuatku memberikan semua syalku pada mu?" ujarnya sambil melingkarkan syal yang tadi ia kenakan pada leher Kuroko.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikannya padaku kan? Meminjamkan saja, aku pasti akan mengembalikannya." Tukas Kuroko, Midorima menggeleng,

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, _nandayo_." Midorima menarik tangan kanan Kuroko, keduanyapun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Rona merah bermuara di pipi Midorima, begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Beberapa kali dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa keduanya membuat tangan Kuroko gemetar. Dan tangan besar milik Midorimapun menggenggamnya dengan erat agar tangan itu berhenti bergetar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, _nanodayo_." Kuroko mengangguk,

"Syalnya akan aku kembalikan besok ya," Midorima menggeleng,

"Untuk mu saja, _nanodayo_" ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"_Arigatou ne_!" Kurokopun berlari memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

Matahari bersinar terang di pagi itu, walaupun musim dingin, Kuroko dapat merasakan hangatnya sinar sang surya yang masuk melalui ventilasi kamarnya.

Kuroko bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Oleh, karena itu ia meminta ketiganya berkumpul di taman jam 10.

"Pukul 09.55, oh, aku terlambat." Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya, di taman ia mendapati 3 pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni telah menunggunya.

"Kurochin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu."

"Maaf, aku membuat kalian menunggu." Ketiganya menggeleng, Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Begini, aku akan langsung ke intinya. Aku senang saat kalian menyatakan perasaan kalian kepadaku, aku menghargainya. Namun, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan tulus kalian. Ini bukan berarti aku membenci kalian, hanya saja, rasa suka yang aku rasakan pada kalian tidaklah sama. Oleh karena itu aku... tidak bisa membalas perasaan kalian.."

Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara termenung mendegar penjelasan Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko berharap-harap cemas dengan reaksi ketiganya. Kemudian, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah ketiganya.

"Meskipun begitu..." Kise mengenggam tangan kanan Kuroko,

"Sekalipun itu adalah keputusan mu.." Aomine mengelus punggug tangan kiri Kuroko,

"Walaupun itu yang terjadi..." Murasakibara berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Kami tetap mencintai mu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Murasakibara memeluk Kuroko erat, Aomine mencium punggung tangan kiri Kuroko dan Kisepun mengecup punggung tangan kanan Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum lega, ia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus lega atas reaksi ketinganya.

"_Arigatou... Arigatou.."_ gumam Kuroko. Saat itu, Kuroko berhasil melewati dinding penghalang pertamanya, sementara itu, dinding peghalang lainnya sudah menunggu gadis itu di depan sana.

"_Kami tetap mencintai mu, Kuroko Tetsuya." _

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

Fyuuh~ sempet-sempetin ngetik pas lagi belajar buat UTS :v wkwkwkwk, jangan di tiru ya :v

Gimana? Gimana pendapat kalian, readers tachi? Memuaskan kah? Atau tidak? Yang mana?

Yah, kemungkinan, chapter berikutnya merupakan chapter terakhir, jadi, selamat menunggu yaa~ ohohohooho, jujur aja, sebenarnya saya masih galau mau mengakhirinya dengan MidoKuro atau AkaKuro. Saya benar-benar dilema -_- Kenapa? Karena keduanya favorit saya ToT /nangis di pojokkan/

Siapa saja, bantu saya memutuskan akhir dari kisah gaje ini.

Yah, pokoknya makasih uda mau baca, keep waiting yo~ :-*


	12. The End

**Title : **

**Kuroko no Koi **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko x GoM, etc**

**Warning : **

**GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko, ****OOC****, etc :v**

* * *

Setelah Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mendapatkan jawaban secara langsung dari Kuroko, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama gadis yang baru saja menolak mereka. Sekalipun mendapatkan penolakan secara langsung, perasaan mereka sama sekali tak berubah. Bahkan perasaan itu berkembang dan terus tumbuh.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko,

"Selama bersama Kurokocchi, kemanapun aku ikut ssu!"

"Itu benar, Tetsu. Selama bersamamu, kemanapun tak masalah."

Rona merah mulai memenuhi wajah Kuroko, sementara Murasakibara...

"Kurochin, ayo makan ramen. Aku lapar." Ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"_Merusak suasana saja, -_-"_ batin Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko mengangguk semangat, ketiganyapun memutuskan untuk makan ramen bersama.

Mereka singgah di kedai ramen langganan Murasakibara,

"Ramen di sini benar-benar enak." Jelas Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko ber-oh ria.

"_Irasshaimase!" _

Mereka berempat mulai mencari meja yang kosong, tiba-tiba...

"Kuroko?" "Ah, Midorima-kun!?" "O! Midorimacchi!" "Ya, Midochin!"

"Kenapa kau bersama Kise dan lainnya?" tanya Midorima,

"Ra-ha-si-a!" seru Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara kompak, semetara Kuroko hanya ber-sweat drop ria.

"Midorima-kun juga akan makan ramen?" tanya Kuroko, Midorima menggeleng,

"Aku sud..." "Kami akan makan ramen bersama Kurokocchi loh~" pamer Kise,

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa makan bersama Tetsu :v" tambah Aomine

Dahi Midorima berkerut seribu, siku-siku amarah memenuhi kepalanya,

"Midorima-kun tadi ingin bilang apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku baru saja tiba," ujar Midorima,

"Tapi, tadi Midochin.." Midorima menatap Murasakibara tajam, dan entah kenapa Murasakibara langsung bungkam, apakah Midorima terlihat begitu mengerikan?

Kelimanya kini duduk di meja dengan nomor 8, kelimanya memesan ramen yang sama, sambil menanti pesanan, mereka berlimapun mengobrol,

"Midorimacchi, apakah itu lucky item hari ini?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk kamus Inggris-Jepang yang sedari tadi di genggam Midorima.

"Tentu saja, aku harus membawanya, apalagi keberuntungan cancer hanya menduduki peringkat ke-3. Aku harus selalu waspada, _nanodayo_." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Heee.."

"Tapi apa tidak risih membawa kamus itu kemana-mana, huh?" Aomine menopang dahunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini hanya hal biasa, _nanodayo_." Midorima meletakkan kamus itu di meja,

"Apakah masih lama -_- aku sudah lapar..." keluh Murasakibara,

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, untuk sementara mau makan ini dulu?" Kuroko menyodorkan sebatang coklat pada Murasakibara. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima hanya bisa memandang iri kejadian itu.

"_Arigatou_, Kurochin." Murasakibara langsung melahap coklat pemberian Kuroko itu. Ia tampak sangat senang.

"Kurokocchi, jangan terlalu memanjakan dia dong!" protes Kise, disambut oleh anggukan Aomine dan Midorima.

Murasakibara menatap Kise dengan tatapan mengerikan, seolah hanya dengan tatapan itu Kise dapat hancur berkeping-keping. Kisepun langsung bungkam, sementara Aomine dan Midorima berpura-pura tidak tahu, alias mengelak.

Kuroko hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria. Beberapa saat kemudian, ramen pesanan mereka tiba, hooray!

4 mangkuk ramen normal size dan 1 mangkuk ramen giant size sudah tersedia di meja mereka. Sebenarnya ini adalah mangkuk ramen kedua Midorima, namun demi makan bersama Kuroko, ia rela memaksa perutnya untuk kembali menampung 1 mangkuk ramen.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

SLUURRPP! Mie kenyal yang benar-benar lezat itu masuk ke mulut mereka, perpaduan dengan bumbu dan kuah yang benar-benar komplit membuat lidah benar-benar dimanjakan.

Setiap gigitan menghasilkan rasa yang unik, membuat si penikmat ingin merasakannya lagi-lagi, dan lagi.

"_Gochisosama_~"

Kelimanya selesai dengan ramen masing-masing, ramen yang hangat benar-benar cocok di nikmati di musim dingin seperti ini.

"Kuroko," Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara, Midorima,

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" Midorima mengusap pipi Kuroko yang mana di sana terdapat noda bekas kuah ramen yang menempel.

"Lihat, ada noda yang menempel di pipimu, _nanodayo_."

"_A-arigatou_.. Midorima-kun.." "A-aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya, _nanodayo_!"

"Huuu, Midorimacchi Tsundere ssu!" ledek Kise, "Aku bukan Tsundere!"

Kise, dan Aomine tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan Midorima, sementara Murasaki sibuk menikmati potato chips yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati ramen bersama, kelimanya kembali berjalan-jalan. Mereka mengelilingi kota, di tengah salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka bermain di taman, membuat boneka salju, serta perang salju. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, tapi mereka menikmatinya.

Hari mulai gelap, mereka terlalu asyik bermain hingga lupa waktu.

"Ah, sudah gelap begini ternyata ssu," gumam Kise,

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar," tukas Aomine,

"Kalian terlalu mmm... asyik bermain mmm..." ujar Murasakibara sambil terus mengunyah potato chipsnya.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa!"

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tentu saja, Midorima bersama Kuroko karena _'kebetulan' _rumah mereka bersebelahan.

* * *

Keduanya menyusuri jalanan itu bersama. Di tengah gelapnya malam, mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang pada jalan di sisi kiri mereka. Lampu-lampu jalan yang menerangi setiap langkah keduanya.

"Kuroko..."

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu membuat Kuroko juga menghentikan langkahnya, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan,

"Kuroko..." Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya,

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun..?" telinga Midorima memerah, begitu pula dengan wajahnya,

"Aku..." "Aku?" "Aku..." "Midorima-kun..?" "Kuroko.. aku..."

_DEG! DEG!_

"Aku mencintai mu!" Midorima memeluk tubuh Kuroko dengan erat, hal itu membuat Kuroko dapat merasakan tubuh Midorima yang gemetar.

"Midorima... kun?" Kuroko terperangah, ia terkejut atas tindakan Midorima ini. Memang, sebelumnya ia sudah pernah dipeluk Midorima, namun yang ini berbeda.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, jantungnya benar-benar menggila saat ini. Panas ia rasakan menjuluri seluruh tubuhnya.

Midorima melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengangkat dagu Kuroko, mendekatkan wajah Kuroko dengan wajahnya,

"Kuroko .. aku..." wajahnya merah padam, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menatap mata biru itu. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat, mata keduanya bertemu, saling memandag satu sama lain. Midorima memotong jarak di antara wajah mereka. Bibir keduanyapun saling bersentuhan, bersentuhan secara lembut.

Midorima berusaha membuatnya selembut mungkin agar tak melukai Kuroko, ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah, jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang merah padam. Midorima kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko, namun...

"SHINTAROU!"

_BUAAGGHHH! _Sebuah pukulan melayang tepat di perut Midorima yang baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya itu,

"Midorima-kun!?" Kuroko menghampiri Midorima yang kini terduduk di tanah karena pukulan itu.

"Shintarou... sialan kau..." pemuda dengan warna mata yang berbeda itu memandang Midorima dengan tatapan amarah. Pemuda itu tampak tak segan-segan membunuh si kacamata itu saat ini juga.

Tampaknya, pemuda bersurai merah itu, Akashi Seijuro. Kebetulan lewat dan melihat Midorima mencium Kuroko di depan umum.

"Sei-kun!? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi menarik kerah baju Midorima, membuatnya berdiri secara paksa. Sebuah pukulan kembali diluncurkan pada wajah pemuda bersurai Hijau itu.

"Hentikan! Sei-kun!" Kuroko berusaha melerai keduanya, ia berusaha menghentikan Akashi yang saat ini terus melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Midorima.

Kuroko mengenggam tangan kiri Akashi yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Midorima. Memaksa tangan itu untuk melepaskan kerah baju si kacamata. Akashi menepis tangan Kuroko, dan mendorongnya dengan keras,

"Kau diam saja!"

Dorongan itu membuat Kuroko terpental, membentur pagar kecil yang membatasi antara jalan raya dan jalan setapak, di saat yang bersamaan sebuah mobil truk melintas dan...

_CIIITTT! BRUUKKK!_

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua berpakaian serba hitam, mata yang membengkak karena terus menangis menghiasi wajah mereka.

_Kenapa mereka menangis? Siapa yang mereka tangisi?_

Di depan sebuah Altar, seorang wanita paruh baya terus menangis histeris. Pria dengan surai biru muda yang diketahui merupakan suaminya, terus mendampinginya. Berdiri di sampingnya dengan setia, walaupun ia turut menitikkan air mata, ia tetap mengenggam bahu sang istri erat. Berusaha menenangkannya.

_Kenapa Papa dan Mama menangis? Apa yang mereka tangisi?_

Foto seorang gadis dengan paras cantik terpajang di altar itu. 5 orang pemuda dengan tubuh tegap memandang sedih foto itu. Kelimanya tampak sangat putus asa. Sementara seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang cukup panjang menangis sesegukan sambil duduk di bangkunya.

_Momoi-san? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?_

Seorang gadis terbujur kaku di dalam peti, puluhan bahkan ratusan bunga mawar putih menyelimutinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah pucatnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah mendekati peti itu, dan menyematkan setangkai bunga Iris pada rambut gadis itu.

_Siapa yang ada di sana? Kenapa ada banyak bunga mawar?_

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah-hitam berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia bersandar di dinding. Ia mengadah, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Beberapa kali tangan kanannya dihantamkan ke dinding tempat ia bersandar.

_Kagami-nii? Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya kelihatan sedih?_

Seorang pria dengan kumis tipis di wajahnya, mendekati altar. Ia tampak turut berduka saat itu, ia tak menangis, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat sedih saat itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita, atas meninggalnya putri tunggalmu ; Kuroko Tetsuya. Semoga ia bisa tenang di alam sana."

Ia menyampaikan belasungkawanya pada pria bersurai biru muda yang sedari tadi mendampingi sang istri.

"Terimakasih, Akashi-san. Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.."

Air mata dengan derasnya membasahi wajah pria itu, Kuroko Takuya. Ayah dari Kuroko Tetsuya, yang mana putri semata wayangnya itu meninggal pada tanggal 18 Desember karena tertabrak sebuah truk.

_Eh? Aku...? Sudah meninggal?_

Peti itu di angkat dari altar, di bawa ke ruangan yang berbeda untuk di kremasi. Kuroko Setsuna, jatuh pingsan tepat ketika peti itu di bawa. Sang suamipun harus menopang tubuh snag istri dan membawanya ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Sementara ia harus menemani tubuh sang Putri selama di kremasi..

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou : **

"_Kuroko... Kau terlihat cantik saat di selimuti ratusan bunga mawar itu. Bunga Iris yang disematkan oleh Akashi-kun di rambutmu membuat mu terlihat semakin cantik. Namun, aku yakin, kau pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik jika saat itu kau tak terbaring di peti itu. Terimakasih, telah membiarkan aku mengecup bibir mu. Aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu. Kuroko Tetsuya, aku mencintai mu... Selamat Tidur."_

* * *

**Kise Ryouta : **

"_Kurokocchi, kau terlihat cantik dengan senyuman kedamaian itu ssu. Tapi aku sangat merindukan suaramu, aku ingin melihat senyuman yang lebih indah dari senyuman yang itu ssu. Ah, sayang sekali, sudah waktunya tidur.. Selamat Tidur Kurokocchi, aku menyayangimu. Semoga mimpi indah.." _

* * *

**Aomine Daiki : **

"_Aah, padahal aku ingin kau melihat aku bermain basket dengan sepatu yang kita beli bersama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi, Tetsu? Apakah kau tak ingin melihatku bermain? Atau kau sudah lelah? Yah, jika kau memang sudah lelah, apa boleh buat. Selamat beristirahat, Tetsu. Aku mencintaimu." _

* * *

**Momoi Satsuki : **

"_Tetsu-chan... Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan mu... Tapi kenapa kau harus tidur sekarang? Aku masih ingin bermain! Aku masih ingin mendengar suara mu, aku masih ingin... Ku mohon.. buka mata mu.. Eh? Waktu kita sudah habis? Tapi... Uh... baiklah, jika memang sudah ditakdirkan begitu... Selamat Beristirahat Tetsu-chan. Aku menyayangimu.."_

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi : **

"_Kurochin ya... Kita belum mencoba semua makanan yang ada di dunia ini... Jika tidak bersama Kurochin... semuanya akan terasa hambar... Kurochin.. aku mohon buka mata mu... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu... jadi kumohon.. buka mata mu! Dan tunjukkan senyuman indahmu sekali lagi..." _

* * *

**Kagami Taiga : **

"_Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan tidur secepat ini. Kalau begini, apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-teman mu hah? Kau ini malang sekali, Kuroko. Maah, mungkin ini adalah takdir yang telah ditulis untukmu. Kalau ini memang takdir, kita tak dapat melakukan apapun. Baiklah, selamat tidur, imoutou-chan. Aku menyayangimu."_

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro :**

"_Beraninya kau menutup matamu, padahal aku belum berhasil memenangkanmu... Yah, walaupun ini kesalahan ku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau begitu lemah sampai-sampai kau tak bisa melawan takdir mu? Seharusnya kau menjadi milikku.. bukan malah berakhir begini... ini bukanlah akhir yang ku inginkan... Kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai sepenuh hati, Kuroko Tetsuya!"_

* * *

Gadis itu, gadis yang dicintai sepenuh hati oleh kelima pemuda itu. Sudah tiada. Gadis itu, kini sudah menjadi bagian dari cahaya di langit sana. Gadis itu, kini sudah mencapai kebahagian miliknya sendiri. Kebahagiaan yang tak akan habis, kebahagiaan miliknya seorang.

Gadis itu, mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Namun, ia pasti berada di suatu tempat, di dalam hati orang-orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia akan selalu hidup di sana, selamanya, sampai kapanpun...

"_Kami mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sangat, mencintaimu." _

**The End.**

* * *

Okey The End [sfx ; jeng-jeng!] Gimana? Gimana? [*bersiap di hajar fans yang ga puas*]

Yaah, saya terlalu dilema buat memilih, jadi inilah yang terjadi :v

Niatnya sih, bikin suasananya jadi sedih banget, tapi, gagal ya? ToT Ternyata emang ga bakat yah...

.

.

.

.

Dukung Author terus taa~ Sebenarnya sih, ada 2 versi ending. Tapi kalau dominan readers lebih seneng ending yang ini, yang satunya ga di publish :3

Yang penting, readers senang~ *jeduakk* Oke, tunggu fanfic author berikutnya yoo~


End file.
